Forever 18
by Irish Cris
Summary: Ray and Puck are twins that are 400 year old vampires. This is the story of Ray trying to win the affections of the head cheerio who happens to be her soul mate. There is some mild Finn and Santana bashing as well. Again this story contains gp so if this is not your thing.. you have been warned. BrittBerry friendship. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time.**

"Ugh! Tell me again WHY we have to come back to this dreaded place? Especially when you know that I detest this place with every fibre of my being?" The shorter of the two siblings demanded as she crushed the cigarette she had been smoking on the ground, glaring out at nothing in particular only to have a smirk grace her features as her brother lets out a long suffering sigh as he undoubtedly counted to ten before answering her.

"You know exactly why we had to come back Ray. You damn well know that your soul mate is here and that is why you, the 400 year old vampire, ran away from the mere mortal, because you couldn't deal. Not because of the crap cover story we concocted that I was in juvie and you having moved to take care of distant relatives in Ireland for the last year."

Ray whipped around and levelled her brother with a fierce glare, her eyes flashing dangerously moments before lightening streaked across the sky.

"And you dear brother, damn well know there was more to my leaving. Noah she discovered my not so little secret and used it to further, what's deemed in this day, 'bully me' I couldn't compel her, I could smell the vervain in her blood. What was I to do Noah? I'm not ashamed of who I am but do you know how much it hurts when your soul mate cant accept all that you are?"

"Well look at this way sis, you don't have to hide anymore. You can finally show these losers that you are an even bigger badder badass then I am. You no longer have to play the part of the loud mouth pretentious, sounds like she regurgitated a dictionary when she speaks, argyle animal print wearing diva."

Ray rolled her eyes at her brothers accurate description of her previous persona that she had pretended to be as she replied. "Yes and the only reason I was dressing like an overgrown toddler was because I lost a bet to you, as for the rest of it, it just seemed to fit the character."

Closing her eyes, Ray took a deep breath and shifted the pending storm away from the town and out towards the water.

"You need to get your emotions in check Ray." Noah commented softly

"I realize this dear brother of mine. Why do you think I ran to the Emerald Isle? No one would notice the rain." Ray retorted with a cheeky grin.

"What-ever sis. Lets head up to Columbus. You need a hair cut and we both need to feed and get new clothes."

Getting back in the car, Ray leaned against the window closing her eyes, and immediately was bombarded with memories.

Ray and her brother Noah had been born during a time where her extra appendage was deemed a mark of the devil and she would have been drowned as a child had the townsfolk known that she was a girl. Their parents dressed and treated Ray as a boy and, was of course made to conduct herself as a proper gentleman. Trouble began when Ray's twin brother Noah, began to grow bigger and become stronger than Ray. Their father, whom was a prideful brute of a man, was ashamed and unable to understand why his 'first born son' was so small and weak, when his second son was growing to be a tall, strapping young man. The twins father would beat Ray when the differences between the two siblings sizes and strengths became noticeable. If Ray even gave off the slightest appearance of being weak, she was beaten with the strap. If she was unable to carry the same amount of wood as Noah, she was whipped, unable to swing the axe any longer she would be beaten then sent to bed with out any dinner. Noah tried to protect his sister as much and as often as he could. He would most times work as slow as Ray, stack the wood she could no longer lift, swing the axe for her when she no longer had the strength to hold it anymore. When the twins were 18, their mother woke them and urged them to run away. Their father had come home drunk after being out drinking with the other men folk and had discovered that Noah had been covering for Ray. Their mother had already had two bags packed for when this day had come, and gave them to the twins. Thrusting the bags into the twins' arms as they quickly began to shove their garments into them. Quickly dressing, the siblings slipped out the window with a final fair well to their mother and disappeared into the surrounding woods. It was the last time either sibling would see their mother alive.

The duo managed to survive as it had been the beginning of the warm season when they fled from their family home, and travelled from town to town for a few months, before meeting the two gentlemen that would change their lives forever. Noah and Ray had stumbled out of the tavern after sharing a meal when they stumbled into the gentlemen As it turns out the meeting was no accident, the two men had been observing the pair for years and following the duo from town to town since that fateful night. After polite introductions had been made, the quartet sat around a small fire in the woods by the twins camp and the gentlemen explained now that winter was coming, they were there to offer the siblings the gift of immortality as we showed admirable character, strength and an overall goodness almost pure of heart that should be preserved for eons to come. The gentleman gave the twins a fortnight to make their decision. After everything that they had been though, it was a rather easy decision for the twins. Ray was tired of being afraid all the time and Noah thought that it would be fantastic to be a vampire and as neither of the two were willing to leave the other after all that they had been though, it was an easy decision for the siblings. When the fortnight ended the older gentlemen returned, and the twins accepted their offer. The older gentlemen whisked the twins away from the camp and nearby village and began to educate the siblings in the history of their kind and what it would mean for the twins to become vampires. The siblings had been inured during a fight that had happened at what was now known as a brothel, when they attempted to seek shelter from the rains, a few days prior, the two older gentlemen, whom they would come to later know as Leroy and Hiram and sometimes refer to as dads. As soon as the sibling healed from their minor injuries Leroy and Hiram gave them the gift of immortality.

"Ray, wake up sis. We're here."

Getting out of the car, Ray stretched and lit another of her specialty smokes with trembling hands as she tried to shake off the unwanted memories.

"So what did you want to do first?" Noah asked softly as he stole a drag from Ray's cigarette.

"Hair, wardrobe then food."

"Alright then lets get this done."

A few hours later, Noah and Ray both had new wardrobes to suit their, as Noah put it, badass hairstyles, however she personally thought he looked stupid with the mohawk again.

Ray smirked as she casually remarked to her brother before getting back in the car to head home "You know McKinley is not going to know what hit them this year."

Groaning Ray rolled over to turn off the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. Getting out of bed, Ray let loose a yawn so wide that it caused her jaw to crack. Stretching and cracking her spine, she slowly makes her way to her en suite to have a steaming hot shower. Enjoying the water beating down from the 'rain shower' head and pulsating jet aimed at her back, relaxing the aching muscles after over twenty hours of nonstop travelling, Ray silently thanks her fathers for teaching how to make the vampire blood 'work' in ones body. Prior to fleeing to Ireland, Ray's height topped out at 5' 2", now Ray stood at 5' 9". When the twins were first turned, her fathers had told both siblings that in time they would be able to manipulate their bodies into growing if they so desired. Noah immediately wanted to be taller and stronger so he could always protect his sister. Ray was content to stay as she was until last year that was. While in Ireland Ray finally gave into the desire to be taller and stronger. Soon Noah was helping Ray with her workouts and how to define the muscle mass that came with the additional seven inches of height.

Finally stepping out of the shower, Ray wraps a towel around her waist and heads to her walk in closet. Selecting a black pair of relaxed fitting jeans and a white v neck, Ray dresses quickly and is packing her gym gear as her brother walks in to her room.

"Yo Ray! Lets go! I hear that the new football coach doesn't take anyone's shit."

"You don't have to shout Noah. I'm well aware of Coach Beiste's tolerance and the lack there of for slackers and those whom don't give their all. Besides this tryout is merely a formality. I sent her the tape of us playing during the summer with the minor football league we started over in Ireland. We are a shoo in for the team. Now onto something that's actually a serious matter... what about breakfast?"

"You didn't tell me that you sent her the tape sis." Noah began slightly stunned. "Besides all you did was bitch piss and moan about coming back here... with good reason to." He hastily added at Ray's arched eyebrow. "As for breakfast I made steak and egg burritos and coffee with a little O neg in it."

"Thank you Noah. And yes well, we might as well have some fun while stuck here and I for one can not think of a better way then becoming starting Quarterback and fucking with the social hierarchy."

Now despite most myths about vampires, Ray and Noah were able to eat regular food and sustain nourishment from it. The obviously could walk around in the sun and not get burned to a crisp. Their fathers had explained that their family had been bestowed with the gift of 'day walking' because they were pure of heart. Ray believed it was due to the fact that her family didn't kill humans to stay alive. Noah didn't question it and was just glad that he was still able to walk around in the sun. Hiram and Leroy had educated the twins about vervain or more commonly known as verbena, and how the plant was used against their kind. Vervain was the culprit behind the myth that holy water would burn a vampire like acid. The catholic church had been steeping the plant in water since the dawn of time. It was accidental that one of the Messiah's followers was burned after attempting to drink the water one night. From that point on in time, the church deemed this water as 'holy', gods will, and used it against the 'devil' and those cursed by the devil. When in actuality vampires are just allergic to the plant and react to it like humans react when they come into contact with poison ivy or poison oak. Like with anything, if exposed to it long enough, and like certain foods that can cause discomfort, if ingested often enough, vampires can develop a tolerance and eventually an immunity to the plants effects. Since the twins completed their transition, Hiram and Leroy had forced them into ingesting vervain and handling anything that had been soaked in the oils or steeped water to develop and immunity to the plant in order to keep them safe in future. And they were right, going through all that pain had kept them safe. Many times the twins had travelled to a town that was superstitious and had been given a meal that had been laced with the plant. In the past other 'travellers' had reacted badly and had been outed as the devil and hand been captured and promptly executed. Their fathers had explained that other reasons for mortals to ingest as well as them, the plant was to keep from being compelled by another vampire. After a steady continuous diet, their fathers were no longer able to take away their will and force them to do and bend to their will.

The siblings grabbed their breakfast, gym bags and leave the house. Ray and Noah hop into Rays customized jeep that Noah had moved to the front of the house before Ray had even rolled over to turn her alarm off that morning. Turning the engine over the twins were greeted to the opening notes of System of a Down's 'Down with the Sickness" Grinning Noah turns up the volume as he bobs his head along to the beat of the song. Peeling out of the driveway, Ray speeds down their road until reaching the main roadways where she is forced to reduce her speed. The siblings lived in the outskirts of town in what was known as the 'rich' area of town. Their fathers as well as Noah and Ray had amassed a fortune over the centuries. The families personal investments in the stock market, with in the last year had netted them individually billions of dollars, the family had enough money to last them multiple lifetimes. It had only taken ten minutes to get to the school and that was even with Ray slowing down to the posted speed limits the closer she got to the school. Parking in the area closer to the football field, Noah and Ray quickly exited the jeep, grabbed their bags from the back and hustled out into the field where Coach Beiste was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

"You two must be the Puckerman-Berry twins. I recognize you two from the video. Now according to your records Noah, it states that you were on the team, prior to your 'mishap', as a running back?"

"Yes Coach I was, and I have since cleaned up my act since then." Noah replied earnestly while shooting a glare at his sister who had unsuccessfully stifled her giggles from his hearing, at his blatant kiss-assing.

"Don't try and sell me a line and dance Puckerman, that dog wont hunt. Honestly I don't care what you do as long as a) it does not reflect badly on the team should you make it, b) maintain a 3.0 grade point average and c) most importantly stay out of trouble with the police. Now the two of you need to get suited up and we will go through some basic plays to start."

With in ten minutes the twins were suited up and on the field awaiting further instructions. For the next hour Coach Beiste had them run through a variety of passing plays and drills before the rest of the team showed up for practice. The twins had left their helmets on and had asked Coach not to reveal their identities until after practice when the announcement of the positions, if they had made the team that is.

"Don't look now but here comes Hudson and he looks disgruntled that he has to try out for Coach to get the QB position."

Ray snorted before replying. "Yeah some quarterback. You know that the only won a single game last season?" At her brothers raised eyebrow Ray continued "Yeah, some kid Sam Evans transferred, was given the second string position by Tanaka. Hudson was out for whatever reason one night and Sam started as the QB, and wouldn't you know it that game was the Titans only win."

"Wow that's...I have no words for how utterly pathetic that is." Noah stuttered out in shock before continuing. "Im so glad that I don't have to act like I'm best friends with him anymore."

Fist bumping, the siblings wait patiently as Coach began addressing everyone.

"Now I know some of you were on the team last season, but let me tell you something... That is not impressive. The Titans were the worst team in the state last season. You will all be trying out and will have to earn your spot back on the team."

Ray tuned out the rest of the Coach's speech and watched the reactions of the other players. Ray and Noah had both heard the grumbling and saw the majority of the guys glare at Finn when it was mentioned that they were the worst team in the state. Soon the group of teams were divided into teams and began running plays it became clear that Finn had improved his passing and throwing capabilities over the summer, however the giant teen was still slow on his feet and was sacked every time he had to run the ball. However, what was really surprising was that the boy made a great blocker when Coach decided to move him to the front as part of the offensive line. He had the size but never the ambition as he had been too afraid to get hit in the past.

Soon it was the siblings turn to work with the team. Ray and Noah successfully completed every play that the Coach had them run. Of course this was partly due to their vampire reflexes, and the other part was that the twins had practised every free moment in order to ensure a spot on the team.

"Alright gentlemen, hustle it in!"

Running in from midfield Noah and Ray fist bump at how awesome they were and made their way over to the bench with the rest of the guys. Ray nudged Noah as she had noticed Cheerios were waiting to see whom would be announced as part of the starting 1st string, who would be the Quarter Back and be named as team captain. The twins shared a smirk when Finn was announced as a blocker. Finns girlfriend whom happened to be the captain of the cheerleading squad and Ray's soul mate, frowned at the revelation that her boyfriend was no longer the Quarterback. As promised Coach Beiste had waited until the end to reveal the twins' identities.

"Now for starting wide receiver and your new starting Quarterback... Noah and Ray Puckerman - Berry."

Noah and Ray finally removed their helmets revealing that they were back at McKinley. Hearing an excited squeal, Ray looked up as a bubbly blonde cheerleader raced down the bleachers to envelop the siblings in a bear hug each.

"I missed you Ray-Bear. I'm so glad that you're back, and wow, you're no longer tiny so Sanny cant call you those mean names anymore." Brittany whispered in the taller girls ear.

"I missed you too Duckie." Ray replied as she looked over at her brother being greeted by his old team mates.

"Oh and Ray," Coach hollered out, successfully grabbing the attention of everyone one on the field.

"Yeah Coach?"

"Congratulations... Captain. Come by my office for your letterman and jersey after your shower."

Ray was engulfed in another bear hug as, she stood there in shock at being named captain, before Brittany was then skipping her way back over to the other cheerleaders.

"Hey Ray welcome back and congrats."

Turning around at the soft spoken voice, Ray smiled at Mike Chang.

"Thanks dude. So tell me did you finally ask Tina out?"

"Yeah she and I got together during the summer."

"Awesome man. I'm happy that you finally 'manned up'. You two are meant to be together."

Mike and Ray walked into the school and into the locker room, both occasionally laughing at Noah's antics. The two shared a fist bump as they separated to head to their lockers. Ray stripped out of her gear and sat on the bench for a few moments to let the last ten minutes actually sink in. Ray had no doubt that she would make the team and be named quarterback but had never even contemplated the notion that she would be named captain. Despite her previous persona before leaving, Ray was not a conceited individual nor vain enough to think she was the best and deserving of the top spot.

"Hey nice moves out there."

Startled out of her thoughts, Ray looked up to and was greeted to the sight of a blonde boy with a huge mouth but gentle smile.

Umm, thanks, Sam right?" Ray asked feigning that she had no idea who he was.

"Yeah that's me." Sam's smile brightened at the recognition.

"You're pretty good yourself Sam. I hear that you are the reason that the Titans won their only game last season."

"I got lucky was all." Sam replied with a blush. "Anyway I just wanted to say congrats. See you around Cap."

"See you around Sam and again thank you."

Grabbing her towel and clothes, Ray made her way to the showers in the weight room. It was separate from the locker room showers which as much as Ray had the same plumbing as the other guys, it was not the safest place for her to shower. The weight room was separated from the locker room by the coach's office and could only be accessed either through the office or the weight room door and it was currently locked. Stepping under the spray Ray quickly showered washing away the sweat grime and dirt from the tryout/practice. Once done Ray quickly dressed in the outfit she had been wearing prior to the tryout, styled her short hair that was streaked red, into looking like she had just rolled out of bed or better known as JBF (just been fucked), and sprayed on some cologne. Satisfied with her appearance Ray gathered her items and made her way to Coach Beiste's office.

"Ray come in. Take a seat."

"Thank you coach."

"I'll be honest with you Ray. When I watched that video of you and your brother, I already knew that I wanted you two on the team. You both had guaranteed positions. I had you and your brother tryout to see how well you would mesh as a team and with a team. Ray you displayed leadership when calling the plays and improvising snap decisions. This is exactly what this team needs. I had been advised of your previous bullying by former and some of the current members of this team and that is why I had agreed to your request to wait until the end to announce your name. I also believe that your leadership may not have been as easily accepted otherwise. Now I tool the liberty of getting yours and your brothers schedules."

"Again thank you Coach. I will try to not let you or the team down."

"You're welcome. Here's your jersey and letterman's jacket. I already had the 'C' sewn into the chest along with your position and the word Captain on both arms. Your name is on the back as well. I had a gut feeling that you would be my captain so I decided to take some of the budget and got both yours and your bothers jackets done. I replaced your brothers jacket as I heard that his had been destroyed during his arrest. The rest of the team will get new patches for their positions, well at least those who have been shuffled around on the team."

Ray inwardly smirked as she had been the one to destroy Noah's jacket in a blind rage when the boy showed up in Ireland wearing it when he was looking for his sister. Noah had in fact stolen the ATM and was detained for questioning but had compelled the police into believing that he had already served time in juvie for the theft. Twelve hours later Noah landed in Ireland and was searching for Ray. When Ray asked her brother why he stole the ATM, he shrugged and stated that he was bored and wanted to destroy something seeing as he had to stand by and watch his sister be bullied. During her reflection of the destroyed jacket, Ray sent a quick text to her brother telling him to get his ass to coach's office.

"Again I cant say thank you enough Coach."

"Sup sis? Coach."

Coach Beiste tossed Noah his new letterman jacket.

"Try not to ruin this one Puckerman."

"Thanks coach." Noah replied humbly

"Alright you two, get out of here and get to class."

Walking to their lockers Ray and Noah could hear the whispers and murmurs about their return to McKinley. Most of the students did not recognize Ray, but everyone recognized Noah or at least his alter ego 'Puck'. Apparently shooting up seven inches in height and having cut her previously long chestnut locks into a stylish yet unruly mop of JBF hair caused people to not recognize her.

"Looks like we have the all the same classes Sis. You ready to rule this place this year?"

"McKinley is not going to know what hit it" Ray declared as she fist bumped her brother.

"Ray-Bear"

Turning around Ray watched as Brittany skipped down the hall towards Noah and herself with Quinn and Santana following behind.

"Hey Duckie."

"You look really hot in the letterman Ray."

"Thanks Duckie."

"What about me Britt?" Noah asked with a fake pout.

"Awww Puck you still look good." Brittany complimented as she gave him a hug before dissolving into a fit of giggle as he spun her around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the delinquent and the freak. You know just because you made quarterback, it doesn't make you one of us." Santana sneered at Ray.

Ray leaned back against her locker casually and looked Santana up and down before responding to the sneering cheerleader.

"Tell me Santana is your closet comfortable? Is it rather spacious and fabulous or is it small and cold like your personality? I'm not putting up with your shit this year Lopez. I am not the same frightened little girl that you thrived on tormenting and bullying during freshman year and at the beginning of sophomore year. So do yourself a favour and pull your head out of your ass, its not a fucking hat by the way, and admit to yourself that you're fucking queer and in love with that awesome bubbly blonde over there." Looking over Ray makes brief eye contact with the head cheerleader. "Quinn." She acknowledged as she pushed off the lockers and walked towards her first class of the day, leaving behind a stunned and speechless Latina and Ice Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

Walking into the classroom Ray picks a seat at the back, leaned back in her chair closing her eyes and waits for her brother to arrive.

"Dude that was awesome. No one has stood up to Santana like that before."

Opening her eyes at Mikes voice, Ray smiled softly.

"Wow word travels fast, but it needed to be done." Ray replied with a shrug.

Soon the class began to fill with students and the teacher was at the front. Ray had no idea what subject it was and didn't particularly care either. It wasn't as if she really needed to pay attention. The downside to being forever 18 was that both her and her brother were destined to repeat highschool and university repeatedly. Grabbing her notebook, Ray began to doodle while attendance was being taken.

"Way to put the verbal smack down on Santana sis."

Looking over at her brother as he snuck in through the backdoor Ray smirked at his antics of being late on the first day.

"Like I said before, I'm going to be me. I'm not going to take any ones shit and I'm done with the childish bullying."

Looking over the twins watched as Quinn and a scowling Santana strolled in, handing the teacher a pass no doubt procured from Coach Sylvester, and as they took their seats.

"After you walked away from verbally spanking Satan, Brittany told Santana that she is mad at her and wont be talking to her until she apologizes to you." Noah whispered to Ray.

Ray snickered before responding. "That sounds like Duckie alright."

Ray ignored all of Santana's attempts to get her attention during class and was out the door before the temperamental cheerleader had a chance to stop her when the bell rang. For the rest of the morning Ray amused herself by evading and thwarting all of Santana's attempts to talk to her.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you told me that Duckie was mad at her. I haven't seen her that mad since Azimio poured slushy on her stuffed duck in freshman year." Ray remarked to her brother as they sat at a table in the cafeteria. Noah had already managed to grab lunch for the both of them by the time Ray entered into the noisy lunch room.

"I know. For someone who is always a ball of sunshine, she sure is scary when she is angry. I never thought that I would see Brittany look so... cold."

"You know that she's part fey and a castor right?" Ray asked after taking a bite of the bacon cheese burger her brother had gotten her.

"Well shit sis, that explains a lot. How did you know?"

"She told me during one of our Skype chats. I mean I already suspected that she was part fey... I mean c'mon she just screams Fairy and I don't mean as in a unicorn." Noah laughed at his sisters description of the bubbly blonde. Looking up Ray smirks as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. "Don't look now but I think Santana is about to stomp over here and demand that I accept her apology."

Noah snickered a Rays accurate description of the temperamental Latina.

"I think she's part shifter. It would explain the temper and rage she carries."

Ray shook her head at her brothers suggestion and pretended to not notice that Santana was in fact approaching their table.

"Listen up you two losers as I am only going to say this once."

"Why hello to you too Santana. To what do we owe the displeasure of your company?" Ray interrupted with a condescending tone.

"Look Britts wants me to apologize to you two rejects and you are going to accept my apology other wise I'm going to make your lives a living hell. Gots it?"

Ray began laughing at Santana, thoroughly enjoying the anger and embarrassment on the other girls face.

"That's your apology? Threats and intimidation." Ray asked in amusement before continuing, amusement no longer in her tone. "Grow up Santana," Ray began as she stood up invading Santana's space " I have been friends with Brittany for the last two years and was the one who was there for her when you broke her heart repeatedly. I know all your secrets little girl. So if you think for a minute that this lame ass attempt to threaten me into accepting what ever the fuck that was just then because it sure as shit was not an apology, think again. I bet that the student body that you love to terrorize, would be more than interested to know that you're not really from Lima Heights Adjacent, that in fact you live in the rich part of town seeing as your daddy is a doctor. There's nothing ghetto about you other then wanna-be attitude. Say does Coach Sylvester know about the augmentation you had this summer or are you still trying to pass it off as puberty? Oh and one last question, do you still sleep with the night light on Lopez?" Ray stepped back and noticed that Santana had paled during her rant regarding Santana's secrets.. Clearing her throat Ray continued in a voice loud enough for the anyone around them to hear her. "See this is how its going to work. You are going to grow the fuck up and apologize to Brittany for ever hurting her in the first place and breaking her heart with all your emotional bullshit. Secondly you will find an appropriate way to apologize to me if you want me to even entertain the notion of accepting it, I'll even give you a hint on how to achieve this: figure out what it is and why you need to apologize. And third you will never ever fucking threaten me again or I will sing like a goddamned canary about your little secrets. You know what? I'm so glad that we could have this little chat but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish my lunch with my friends and teammates." Ray grabbed her tray and walked over to the table that Mike, Sam and a few of the football players were sitting at.

"Again nice one Ray. Its so nice to see one of Santana's former victims finally not only stand up to her, but finally take her down a few pegs." Mike commented as he gave her a fist bump.

"Hell yeah. I told you guys that my sis her was a total badass." Noah exclaimed in pride.

Ray smiled at her brothers words and finished what was left of her burger and fries. Looking up Ray sees Brittany steadily ignoring Santana and her attempts to gain the bubbly blondes attention all the while bitching to Quinn, well it sounded more like whining to Rays enhanced hearing, about what had happened. Catching Brittany's gaze, Ray smiled before getting up and leaned over to let her brother know where she was going and left the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

Ray had just finished relieving herself in the washroom outside the choir room, no one used it for fear of a slushy facial by the jocks as it was decreed loser territory, when she felt Brittany's presence before she heard the cheerleader enter the bathroom.

"You know as part Fey, you should really know better then to sneak up on a vampire Duckie." Ray greeted as she washed her hands.

"Yes well Ray-Bear you're harmless, to me anyway."

"What`s new Duckie? Have things gotten any better for you?"

Brittany's face crumpled into complete misery and Ray flashes to her side with her arms wrapped around the normally cheerful blonde.

"She is sill refusing to acknowledge her feelings and who she is. Sh-she keeps saying that it's just sex, that it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh Duckie. You need to let her go for now sweetheart. Make her realize what she is losing. Show her that you can be without her and be happy." Ray suggested while gently rocking her friend.

"I tried that before, you know that Ray. I really hurt Artie and I don't want to go through that again."

"Well this time don't sleep with her and don't let her talk you into it either."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to Ray. Besides the only guys willing to date me are the jocks who do the 'buck and chuck', and any girls that might be interested in me are too afraid of Santana's and by default as she is her best friend, Quinn's wrath."

I got it!" Ray exclaimed after a few minutes of consoling Brittany. "Date me. No, no, no hear me out. You know that Quinn is my soul mate just like Santana is yours, but doing everything possible to deny it, so there would be no pressure for sex and I'm not scared of Santana. It will also appease the social hierarchy, which I despise, as I'm on the football team and you're a cheerleader. This way Noah and I don't have to scare away some guy if we didn't like them. And you said it yourself, I'm harmless."

"What about at night when Santana tries to come over? That's when she tries for lady kisses." Brittany paused then scowled at Ray. "You weren't really going to tell her fears were you?"

"No Duckie I wouldn't do that." At Brittany's beaming smile Ray continued. "But it has given her something to think about regarding her behaviour and actions. As for the night problem, stay with Noah and I. We have more then enough room and before you can ask, yes Lord Tubbington can come too."

"Ok Ray lets give this a shot. I'm tired of being miserable all the time and at least you and Puck will keep me entertained. You do realize that we will have to kiss and stuff when around others though to make it believable."

"I'm ok with that Duckie. It's highschool, it's a given that there will be PDA. Let's get back to the caf so you can finish your lunch."

"I already finished my lunch. You're coming back to glee right? Both you and Puck?"

"Yeah we are and he's going to help me with a song an..." Ray trailed off as she heard her brothers voice calling her from the parking lot.

"Meet me at outside Duckie. There's trouble out at the dumpsters it's one of the gleeks."

Speeding out of the bathroom Ray sprints down the halls slowing only when she senses someone near by before barrelling out the doors and around the corner to where the jocks still liked to play dumpster toss. After a cursory glance Ray recognized the offenders from the football team and Kurt as the victim..

"Karofsky, Azimio step away from Hummel."

"Aw c'mon Cap. It's just some harmless fun." Azimio whined.

"He looks utterly terrified Azimio. How is that harmless? What if it was your little sister?" At the boys scowl Ray continued. "As of now the gleeks are off limits. No dumpster tossing and no slushy facials. If I find out any of you have done either, there will be consequences. I know what skeletons are in each and everyone of your closets."

"The only person who can make that decree is the head cheerleader." Karofsky sneered at Ray.

"Actually, the head cheerleader happens to agree with your captain." Quinn confirmed from behind Ray.

"Whatever." Karofsky dismissed before smirking at Ray. "It would be a shame if you got sacked during our first game."

Stepping into Karofsky's personal space Ray smiled before leaning in further to whisper in the boys ear. "Come out of the closet yet David? Better yet have you told Kurt that you are in love with him?" Stepping back Ray takes note of Karofsky's pale face. "Do we have an understanding?" Ray asked casually at Karofsky's nod Ray continued. "Good. Now go away before coach comes out here and finds you idiots here. If one of us on the team gets busted, we all get busted. Keep that in mind the next time you guys decide to toss some poor sap, unless of course its one of those damn puckheads.. Then it's open season."

Ray laughs at the cheers and receives a few high fives and fist bumps before turning towards where Noah had been hiding Kurt behind him during the confrontation.

"You ok Kurt? The didn't damage your Marc Jacobs bag did they?"

"OMG Ray it is you!" Kurt squealed before launching his self at Ray. "They said you were back but I didn't believe it. My God look at you. You no longer look like a dwarf next to your brother. How was Ireland? Tell me that you are coming back to Glee?"

Laughing at the boys rapid fire questions Ray tells him to breathe before he passes out. "Ireland was rainy but the beer and whiskey were pretty epic and yes I am coming back to glee."

"You still have a bit of the Irish brogue." Kurt remarked as he finally let go of Ray.

"I happen to think its sexy." Brittany said from behind Ray.

"Thank you Duckie."

"You're welcome Ray-Bear." The bubbly blonde replied giving Ray a kiss as she wrapped her arms around the quarterback's waist.

Wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders Ray notices Noah's puzzled look and quickly flicks her eyes over to where Santana stood scowling but saying nothing, and back to Brittany. He nodded slightly in understanding. During their five second exchange, Ray had noticed a slight frown marring Quinns features as she took in Ray and Brittany's closeness.

"Wait, are you and Brittany dating?" Kurt asked.

Before Ray could reply Brittany answered. "Yes Ray and I are dating... each other."

Ray smiled at Brittany's addition of the last two words. Ray heard a soft growl behind her at the revelation of their relationship. Maybe Noah was right about the Latina possibly being a werewolf.

"Is this a sick joke? I mean you're not seriously dating this freak are you Britt?" Santana demanded.

"Hey back of my sister Satan." Noah roared out in irritation "Ray has done nothing wrong to you ever. All she has ever done was be herself. Can you say the same?" Not giving her a chance to respond Noah turned away. "C'mon guys lets get to class." Brittany and Ray walked hand in hand, following Kurt and Noah back into the building.

"Noah what class do we have next?"

"Spanish."

"Yay, me too." Britt cheered.

"What about you Kurt?" Ray asked.

"Study hall." The effeminate boy replied with a pout.

"I guess we'll see you in glee."

Parting ways , the trio make their way to Spanish class. Brittany and Ray sit together as Noah sits with one of the guys on the team. Tuning in her enhanced hearing, Ray picks up different snippets of conversation around the room. It was mostly about how the Gleeks had been declared off limits. There were a few comments about what had happened in the cafeteria between Ray and Santana and mostly people trying to figure out how or why Santana hasn't gone all 'Lima Heights' yet. Lastly there was still some disbelief that Ray was in fact the same Ray Puckerman-Berry from freshman and sophomore years. Ray snorted to herself upon hearing the comments about Santana attempting to kick her ass.

Brittany layed her head on Ray's shoulder so she could whisper in Ray's ear with out making it obvious that she was talking in class.

"You know she only lashes out when she's scared right? I can hear her thoughts."

"How come you never told me that you could read thoughts Duckie?"

"For whatever reason I can't read yours or Pucks thoughts. It's because I can read her thoughts that I know she loves me and that's why it is so hard and hurts so much that she denies her feelings for me."

"That may be, but it doesn't excuse her behaviour nor her actions and it sure as shit doesn't give her the right to bully other kids." Ray whispered out heatedly, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I understand fear and self loathing, not accepting who you are. If it hadn't been for Noah while were still human, I would have most likely taken my own life." Ray's eyes had a faraway look in them and Noah looked over at his sister in worry as she continued. "Father would beat me most nights. He said that I brought great shame to him and our family, because his 'first born' son was so small and weak. By the time I was 16, I should have already been 'courting' a nice young lady and getting ready to be married. Due to my small stature and lack of 'robustness' none of the ladies were interested. I wasn't bothered by this of course. I mean it was hard enough hiding my chest from father, how was I going to hide it from a woman that I would have to wed? Had I been found out, I would have been tried for witchcraft and either hung or burned at the stake. Noah would shield me as much as possible and our mother would slip him some herbs into his drink of choice that would make him sleep, so he would pass out before the beating either started or got to bad. This went on since we had turned ten. I was the whipping 'boy'. If anything went wrong, whether it was due to my error or not, I was punished. Noah began to see my despair and began doing everything he could to protect me. I hid in fear for the better part of my 'adult' life until our dads came into our lives. I was constantly afraid that the next beating would be my last, the one that ended my life and at times I was tired of waiting and wished that the next one would be the last. Anyway fast forward a few hundred years Noah and I with our dads of course moved back here to our home only for me to be bullied for the clothes that I was wearing, which by the way was because I lost a bet to my dear brother that I had to dress in those hideous outfits for a year."

Brittany had silent tears running down her face, having heard part of Rays story.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"Oh Duckie don't cry. I'm stronger for it. But I told you that small glimpse into my human years to explain that I know what its like to live in fear and the fear of having your deepest secret exposed and it happened to me here. I have empathy for her fear Duckie, really I do, however any sympathy that she may get from me goes right out the window due to her actions."

Brittany nodded her understanding but didn't say anything else for the remainder of the class. When the bell rang, Ray picked up her notebook that was mostly doodle work and carried Britt's books for her as they exited the classroom and stopped off at their lockers to drop of their things before heading to glee.

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

* * *

"Go on Duckie Noah and I will be in just a few minutes."

Beaming her usual bright sunny smile Brittany kissed Rays cheek and skipped her way into the choir room. Ray turns as she hears Noah coming down the hall with his guitar.

"You ready to do this sis?"

"Of course I am. The question is dear brother, can you keep up? Ray asks with a smirk.

The siblings fist bump as they both share the "Puckerman' smirk. They waited while Mr. Schuester gave them a cheesy introduction and then Noah began to play a few notes before they stepped into the room.

"No attorneys to plead my case,

no opiates to send me into outer space

and my fingers are bejewelled

with diamonds and gold

but that aint going to help me now"

Noah picked up the chorus as Ray smiled at Brittany and Kurt before smirking at Santana as she sang the next verse

"You think your right, but you were wrong

you tried to take me, but I knew all along

you can take me for a ride

but im not a fool now

so you better run and hide"

Brittany unable to resist any longer jumped up and joined the siblings at the front of the room, dancing around them along with a few other gleeks. Once the song finished Ray and Noah shared a fist bump and Brittany jumped into Ray's arms bear hugging her as she quickly whispered in the vampires ear.

"San is angry. She is trying to come up with a plan to confront you without anyone around. She was told that I was crying in class while sitting next to you and thinks that you hurt me already."

Ray nodded letting Britt know that she had heard her and smiled as she gave the bubbly blonde a chaste kiss.

"Welcome back Ray."

Ray turned towards the voice of her soul mate, former tormentor, and gave her a small smile. It still hurt the vampire to be this close to her even after being away for a year. In the distance thunder rumbled as Ray tried to control her emotions.

"Thank you Quinn as well as for your help earlier."

Noah and Ray made their way through high fives fist bumps and welcome backs after Quinn stepped aside, to take a seat in the back row. Brittany, in keeping with the charade that they were dating, sat in Ray's lap cuddling into the older girl. Ray tuned out Mr. Schue and what ever lesson he was attempting to inspire everyone with and watched Quinn as she sat next to Finn. He had his arm across the back of her chair, but she was discreetly leaning away from him. Ray watched as she shook her head in frustration and decided to tune into their conversation.

"Finn I'm tired of hearing you whine about this. You still have your popularity and you are still on the team."

"But Quinn, I'm no longer quarterback and I lost my position as captain to that freak Ray of all people." Finn whined.

Ray growled softly at his words but quickly smiled when she heard Quinn's next words.

"Finn, I watched the tryouts. Ray earned both positions. She was able to get her offensive line to run smoothly and as a cohesive unit. Unlike your bumbling and sloppy passes because you were afraid to gt sacked. Now drop it I am tired of discussing this with you."

Ray had snickered into Brittany's hair when Quinn described the taller teens sloppy performance and smiled as the head cheerleader complimented her.

"Remind me to kick his ass during practice." Noah growled lowly into Ray's ear.

Ray giggled quietly and shook her head.

"No lets just humiliate him later. We'll start a prank war here like we did in Ireland."

"Yes! Sis what have you got in mind?"

"I'll tell you tonight when we get home."

Noah fist bumps his twin and ten minutes later they are finally dismissed for the day. Racing out to the parking lot with Brittany being piggy backed, laughing all the way, the trio make it to the jeep in one piece. Peeling out of the parking lot, they head to Brittany's house.

"Go get your bags Duckie. I know that they are already packed. Noah be a gentleman and help her."

"How did you know that my bags were already packed Ray-Bear?"

"C'mon Duckie. I'm over 400 years old and you are a castor who is part fey. You used your magicks to pack after I suggested that you move in. Your eyes flashed light blue and sparkle when you use yours."

"But my eyes do that when I am happy."

"Mmhmm, but your hair doesn't get glittery when you are happy."

Laughing Brittany got out of the jeep and went into her house with Noah in tow. A few minutes later Noah was making his way back to the jeep with Brittanys bags.

"Are you sure about this sis? Santana is going to go apeshit when she finds out that Brittany is living with us.?" Noah asked as he put the bags in the back.

"I know Noah, but I'm trying to help our friend. You know how Santana treats Duckie like she is a dirty little secret. How she comes over at night and tells Britt everything about how she feels, they have sex and come morning Santana acts like nothing happened. Gets jealous and intimidates anyone who tries to date Britt. Now she cant intimidate me, I know her secrets and she's afraid that I'll expose them. So by removing the night temptation, she is forced to woo our Duckie."

"Clever of you. Taking away the night rendevous and the cyclic hurt."

"Well you know, I do what I can." Ray replied with a smirk.

Looking out the windshield Ray watches as Brittany locks her front door and carries Lord Tubbington towards the jeep. Moments later after Brittany made sure that the obese tabby was situated, the three were pulling away and heading back to the siblings house.

"Thank you for this Ray."

"You are welcome Duckie. When we get home, pick a room and make it yours and make sure that our familiar is comfortable as well."

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

* * *

A few minutes later Ray was pulling the jeep into the garage as she had sped the entire way home to avoid running into Santana. Noah hops out and grabs Brittanys bags without prompt and the three friends head into the house. Brittany picked out a room at the other end of the house in the east wing, Noah was in the west wing and Ray had the entire top floor of the east wing to herself.

Ray walked up a set of stairs that lead up to her room. She had decorated in darker stained wood accents around the room. Her personal library was a black cherry wood. Her make shit sitting area / living room had two black leather couches with royal blue throw pillows as accents. Ray had her own personal entertainment area set up as well with all the gaming systems to have ever come out on the market, Noah had the same set up as did their entertainment/game room in the house. Ray had purchased a four poster California king sized bed, complete with silk sheets, currently royal blue ones on the bed. Shrugging out of her letterman jacket ray stepped out on to her balcony that overlooked the property. She had persuaded their fathers into allowing her to purchase the land as it was the same land that Noah and herself had been born on. A mile or two into the woods, the foundation of their original family homestead still stood. Leroy and Hiram were hesitant at first as the land did hold bittersweet memories and they were afraid that it my trigger the bad memories and lead to the twins turning off their humanity. Ray had successfully argued her reasoning and her biggest argument was that their mother was buried in the old family home. The twins father had killed her in a drunken rage one night and buried her in the cellar. Once he was done he lit the house on fire to hide his deed and claimed a witch had started the fire. A few years later Ray tracked down her father, kidnapped him, and proceeded to bet him continuously until he begged for mercy. Every time he lay broken, Ray would give him enough of her blood to heal his injuries and start all over again. Ray had broken his mind after two weeks of the continuous beatings and in the end it was Noah who showed that bastard the mercy he had never shown Ray as a child.

Turning around Ray walked over to her wet bar that she had installed the last time they had been home, and poured two fingers of whiskey over ice. Rays bar was stocked with spirits that only she liked. This was also the only bar in the entire house that Noah dared not to raid for fear of Rays wrath. He had made the mistake once thinking that it would be okay for him to help himself to what was in my bar when he threw a party back in the 80's. He was attempting to impress a bunch of sorority girls from UCLA, got them drunk, fed on them, got drunk himself and repeated the pattern for the next three days. Rays bar had been stocked with liquors from around the world along with variously aged spirits, and Noah had gone through them like water. When Ray had come home to find what her brother had done, she tied him up in vervain soaked ropes as the silly boy had stopped ingesting the herb and handling the plant so he was vulnerable to its effects, and made him watch as she destroyed his pride and joy one of only two cars ever built and Ray owed the other one. The twins had purchased them after designing them with customized specifications and modifications specifically for vampires. They had Lamborghini build the cars for the and once the cars had been built, all models and blueprints designs everything but the cars were destroyed. Ray took three days, the exact same time down to the minute, that Noah had taken to drink her bar dry, to destroy his car with her hands to the point that there was no way for the car to be rebuilt. Once done, Ray untied her brother, tossed him a couple of blood bags and left him with the warning to never ever touch her stuff with out permission and to never ever go near her bar with out an invitation again.

"Please make yourself a drink Noah then join me. We can plan our first prank while Duckie is unpacking. Ray requested with out looking up at her brother. She had heard him come into the room while she had been lost in the memory.

"What do you have in mind sis?" Noah asked as he sat across from her with a neat glass of bourbon.

"What I like to call a two for one really. First part is bengay'ing Finns jock strap and dying his hair magenta. Remember the bleach compound I created back in the 80's?" At her brothers smirk Ray continued. "I figure that we put the paste in his helmet, the heat and sweat will trigger the compound to react and with the dye that will be in his shampoo he will be rocking some bright magenta hair. Hudson is still so self conscious about his body that he waits till after everyone has left before he gets of the field and undresses to shower. His body heat will cause the bengay to react creating a slight burning sensation, nothing harmful, but it will make him very uncomfortable during practice. By the time practice is over he will be the first in the shower, Guaranteed. Seeing as practice is in the morning Finn will have to be seen all day looking like a frosted cupcake. Oh and I'm going to add glitter to his gel."

Noah was grinning by the time Ray finished her plan.

"Devious. I love it sis."

"Thank you. Now lets go make some dinner shall we and later tonight I'll explain the second part of the plan."

After a simple dinner of chicken parmigiana the three friends retired to the living room to watch a movie. Noah refilled his and his sisters drinks, mixing both with some blood. Noah picked the first movie, an action flick, for the second movie Brittany picked a Disney flick Brittany fell asleep before the second movie was over. Noah carried her to her room and Ray put the movie on again for her with the volume on low and told Lord Tubbington to watch over her for the next few hours.

* * *

After having gathered the supplies needed Ray and Noah changed into appropriate clothing for breaking into the school. Racing each other the entire way on foot, the twins arrived in minutes a few blocks away.

"What are you doing sis?"

Pulling out her net book, Ray hacked the nearest network, cloaked her IP and took a few other precautions hacked the schools network and began the steps of tapping into the security system. Once in Ray feed the pre-recorded loop of the empty hallways and locker room back into the video system. Ray made sure that the prerecorded loop was also fed into JewFro's data base in the av lab, Coach Sylvester's private data base, made sure that all the feeds had the current time stamp and planted a virus that could be triggered at anytime just for fun. Ray was a geek at heart after all.

"Hiding our activities Noah. Coach Sylvester has the entire school wired. I've been tapped into the feed since we moved back. Now... I have just made us invisible.."

"Sweet. Lets go."

Zipping through the hallways after easily picking the locks, the twins make their way to the locker room. Noah dumped the dye into Finns shampoo after he had picked lock to his locker, as Ray prepared the jockstrap with Bengay and for extra measure added glitter. She had already prepped his helmet. Ray giggled to herself at the though of Finn having a 'glittery' cock. Ray had swapped out his gel for the doctored gel, again with glitter, once Noah had opened the locker. Once they were done Ray and Noah travelled to the varsity lockers and began the task of rigging glitter bombs in select lockers complete with small plush hockey pucks. Finn's locker was the last to be rigged. They had successfully set up the prank so the hockey team would be blamed. Once the glitter bombs went off, Ray knew that the puck heads wouldn't be able to resist throwing slushys at the victims and make comments about Finns hair and the newly acquired sparkles.

Zipping out of the school making sure to leave no physical traces of their visit, Noah and Ray stop where Ray had stashed the net book. Ray ends the feedback loop and seamlessly re-feeds the current playback back into the system, disconnects from the hacked connection after ensuring the hack couldn't be traced and the two siblings headed home. The whole process from time of arrival to the time that they had finished including the travel time, was two hours. Being vampires definitely had its perks. Once home Noah and Ray retired to their respective rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story's vamp Ideals are based on TVD ideology but I must stress that this is not a crossover. Again all reviews and critiques are welcome and anyone slamming for the sake of slamming please save your time. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. As well as I do not own the characters from glee and all that but this story line is mine.**

* * *

"Wake up Ray-Bear."

"Is breakfast ready?" Ray asked the bubbly blonde without opening her eyes.

"Not yet. Puck said that by the time that you got up, showered and dressed that it would be."

Grunting Ray threw back the covers and made her way to her bathroom. She had a large Jacuzzi soaker tub a jack and jill vanity along with a toilet of course but where the bulk of the money went was the shower. Ray loved her shower. She had spent a small fortune on it and had designed it herself. Ray had designed a entrance way that was designed out of mosaic tiles. Upon entering the entrance the user immediately turns to the right and walks five feet down a hallway that leads to a two seater bench that enabled the user to leave their clothes or housecoat there along with towels. Walking five feet to the left this time with a wall only chest high made of frosted glass the user comes to a digital control panel. The panel allowed the user to set the temperature which jets and over heads to use and at which setting. Ray had installed four rain style over heads and eight jets into the walls. Setting the temperature and the other settings, Ray steps under the spray and allows the water to wash away the previous nights events and the remaining sleep that continued to linger.

Ten minutes later Ray was towel drying her hair and putting on a fresh pair of boxers at the same time. Ray had put on a sports bra before stepping into the main area of the bathroom and began to complete her morning ritual. Ray got dressed in a similar outfit to the one that she had wore the day before and finally descended down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Noah had made bacon and eggs as well as a few breakfast burritos to go. During breakfast Ray watched Noah and Brittany interact with one another as if they were long lost siblings. It made Ray smile to see Brittany relaxed and carefree. She had forgotten how much they had missed each other as well even though Noah would never admit it as it would compromise his badass image. Ray fed Lord Tubbington some small pieces of bacon as she sipped her coffee. Noah had perfected the art of adding blood to food and drinks without over powering the flavours.

"All right lets get going. We have football practice and Duckie has cheerio practice." Ray announced after they had finished the dishes from their breakfast.

"Alright but I'm driving my truck in today sis."

Ray nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed both hers and Brittanys letterman jackets as Brittany grabbed her bag for school. Heading out to the garage Ray hopped in her jeep and peeled out as soon as Brittany was buckled in, with Noah right on her ass. They raced down the back roads all the way to school. Ray pulled in to the parking spot seconds before her brother. Getting out, Ray races over to the passenger side and opened brittanys door for her. Giggling at Ray's antics Brittany hoped out and kissed the taller girls cheek. Closing the door Ray opened the back door and grabbed their bags and walked Brittany to practice before making her way to the locker room. Ray quickly changed and ran out on to the field for practice.

* * *

Practice went smoothly. Through out it Noah and Ray watched as Finn began to become more and more uncomfortable and eventually began to squirm as his body heat triggered the Bengay that was in his cup to heat up. Once Coach Beiste dismissed the team the twins shared a fist bump as they watched Finn run into the school. Walking into the weight room Ray began to strip out of her practice gar when she felt a presence in the room with her.

"What are you doing here Duckie?" Ray called out softly

"I had to get away from San. She was trying to convince me to share sweet lady kisses with her in the shower and was angry when I told her no." Brittany answered the taller girl as she emerged from around the corner.

"Aww Duckie I'm sorry. There is a second shower in here. Go ahead and use that one as I use the other. You will be safe in here seeing as it is only accessible through Coaches office seeing as she keeps the weight room door locked until after practice."

Brittany gave Ray a small smile before leaving to use the aforementioned shower. Ray quickly showered dressed and styled her hair and was finished before Brittany. Having sprayed some cologne, Ray was packing her bag when she hears hooting and whistling coming from the locker room. Smiling to herself as the noise gets louder, Ray hears her phone vibrate and quickly checks the text from her brother. Ray burst out in laughter. Noah had managed to get the perfect picture of Finn and his now magenta hair, complete with glitter. The poor boys hair looked like a freaking frosted cupcake. Apparently Noah had added glitter to the shampoo as well. Brittany appeared behind Ray and began to giggle once she saw the pic.

"Is that Finn?"

"Yeah it is."

Grabbing their bags, Ray walked Brittany to her locker, which just happened to be in the same corridor as the football teams lockers. Brittany grabbed her books that she needed stowed her bag and leaned into Ray as they waited for the warning bell. The Fey were known to be 'touchy feely' when upset or nervous and Brittany was still upset by what had happened earlier. Ray knew that Brittany hadn't told her everything that had happened and was said but did her best to comfort the normally bubbly blonde. She wrapped her arm around Brittany and pulled her closer to try and give her as much body contact as possible. Ray could hear laughter coming from up ahead and looked up to see Finn walking down the hall, head down and shoulders hunched in on himself.

"Nice hair Hudson. Did Hummel help you out or you just finally take the styling tips from him." Karofsky taunted.

"Did a fairy jizz in your hair or just glitter in your hair?" Azimio jeered.

"But fairies don't jizz glitter." Brittany whispered in Rays ear causing the taller girl to snort out a laugh.

Finn whipped his head around and glared at Ray. His humiliation and anger finally finding a target.

"You think this is funny freak?"

"Actually I think it suits you very well. The glittery pink is very becoming on you. I may be a freak Finn, but at least I don't look like I'm the chair person for gay pride. Tell me what does your girlfriend think of your new look? Oh look here she comes now." Ray taunted the taller teen.

"Oh Finnocence that is a beautiful color on you." Santana teased "maybe we should call you cupcake from now on."

Brittany began to giggle beside Ray, causing the taller girl to let loose a few chuckles at Finns expense.

"Quinn make her stop." The tall boy whined.

"Why should I? Santana is her own person, free to say what she wants." Quinn replied coolly.

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that. Our relationship isn't working for me. We're over."

"What the hell Quinn? What do you mean it's over?" Finn yelled.

"Finn just stop. You're embarrassing yourself. Just accept it and move on."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ray saw JewFro recording everything. Ray looked over at her brother, who flicked his eyes over to Azimio and Karofsky who were about to open their lockers.

BANG BANG

Ray had forgotten just how loud glitter bombs were as she watched as a cloud of pink and baby blue glitter covered the two bullies.

"Now who looks like they have been jizzed on by a fairy Azimio?" Finn hollered before ending up with his own glitter facial.

Ray cracked up laughing with the rest of the kids in the hallway at the expense of the three boys. It was nice to see the two bullies get pranked and well as for Finn it was nice to see him taken down a peg.

"I guess the hockey team wanted you three to look oh so pretty." Noah choked out through his laughter as he kicked one of the plush hockey pucks at the boys.

Ray began to hum the tune to 'I feel pretty' at her brothers words. Finn yelled in rage and whirled around with his fists clenched and raised. Ray stepped away from Brittany gently nudging her in Santana's direction at the same time knowing that the hot headed latina would keep her safe and prevent the bubbly blonde from getting hurt. With a smirk on her face Ray continued to hum the tune as she stared at the taller teen. Out of the corner of her eye, Ray saw Noah bristle and waved him off as she could see Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester farther down the hall. Ray noticed the minute tell of Finn tensing just before he threw the punch. Ray moved to the side at the last second and smirked slightly when the taller teen bellowed in pain from his fist hitting the seam of two joined lockers.

"What the hell is going on here and why does my hallway look like a pride parade? Q! Tell me what happened here?" Sue demanded.

"Well Coach, it seems that the hockey team pranked Karofsky, Azimio and Finn, as well as my idiot ex boyfriend tried to punch Ray for humming 'I Feel Pretty'."

"Don't forget that JewFro down there has it all on tape." Noah added with a snarl.

"Hudson Figgins office Now. JewFro I want that tape. What are the rest of you mouth breathers still doing standing here? Get to class!"

Ray could hear Santana murmuring apologies to Brittany for her actions and behaviour earlier that morning.

"Duckie are you ok with Santana walking you to class? I have to talk to Noah and make sure he doesn't do something to get suspended."

At Brittany's nod, Ray leaned in gave her a kiss and left Santana with a firm warning not to hurt her again today before she made her way over to Noah, who was clenching and un-clenching his fists as he growled under his breath.

"Noah calm down, I'm fine. It's not like when we were kids. He never got close to hitting me. Look at me. Noah, Look at me." Grabbing her brothers hands, Ray finally forced Noah to look at her and slowly he began to relax.

"PuckerBerry twins, my office. Now." Sue yelled out after witnessing the exchange between them.

"Yes Coach." Ray replied. "You good now?" Ray asked her twin.

At Noah's nod, the two made their way to the cheer leading coach's office.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **** As previously mentioned, I am still currently writing this story out, I wont be updating as often, most likely once a week, that as I have been asked for some paintings to completed, that has been taking mt time as well. I unfortunately have deteriorating disc's in my back and had one removed a few years ago, I am in constant pain so that slows my progress down as well. I do thank you for your patience and now... on with the story.**

* * *

The twins entered Sue's outer office and were immediately waved through to the inner office by Becky Jackson. As soon as they walked through the doors Sue immediately ordered them to sit. The twins shared a shrug before sitting.

"I see you got your brother calmed down," Sue began "Tell me Ray, how long were you abused for?"

Ray looked up shocked and she felt Noah once again bristle beside her.

"Look as cliche as this sounds, this is a safe space and anything said in here does not leave this office. I know that you two are adopted and that you are both in a safe environment now. However, judging by you're brothers reaction to gigantors idiocy and you being the only one to calm Puckerman down, tells me that you were abused as a child, most likely by your biological father. So again I ask how long?"

"Too long" Ray replied softly before continuing. "Almost nightly I was beaten by that bastard. Noah tried to protect me as much as he could and some nights we were both given a beating. It was our mother who saved us at the cost of her own life." Ray finished sadly.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." Noah replied in a flat tone.

Sue nodded in approval and was silent for a few minutes as she observed the twins.

"So my Head Cheerio tells me that it was the hockey team that seems to be the ones responsible for the glitter fest in the varsity hallway. I, however, am in doubt."

"Why is that Coach Sylvester?" Ray asked innocently.

'Because those puckheads can barely hold a thought in their tin insignificant minds, let alone be masterminds behind rigging three lockers with glitter bombs after having turned Hudson's hair pink. Who ever the prankster or pranksters as it seems more likely, have added some entertainment around here. Now as long as nothing violent happens or anything permanent to my Cheerios I will look the other way. I do know that whom ever is behind this, is smart enough to hack the video feeds and used a randomized ip generator when they hacked the closest internet connection. The made sure to bounce the randomized address around the world after they had cloaked and encrypted it. That is how I know it wasn't the work of those puckheads."

The twins kept straight faces, not giving anything away as Sue had outlined her suspicions and waited for her to continue.

"All right get out of here. I already had Becky delivery passes for you're morning classes." Coach dismissed them but as Ray was walking out the door Sue stopped her for a moment.

"Is he truly calm Ray?"

"Yeah. He wont do anything during school hours Coach or on school property. Anything outside that I cant make any promises."

Sue nodded in satisfaction returned to the papers on her desk as she waved a hand in dismissal.

Noah and Ray began walking down the hallway heading towards the doors that led to the football field when they heard the static crackle of the PA system.

"Attention students, would Miss Ray Puckerman-Berry and Miss Quinn Fabray report to principal Figgins office. Thank you."

Groaning in irritation, Noah and Ray turned around and began walking as slow as possible towards the front of the school, where the administrative offices were. Ten minutes later the twins finally showed up at Figgins outer office and Quinn was already sitting, waiting, as well as Finn and his mother Carole. Finn was holding an ice pack to his hand glaring at Ray as she finally stepped into the office.

"Please take a seat Miss Puckerman-Berry." Figgins began in his monotone voice "We are in the process of procuring a television to play what Mr. Israel recorded in the hallway earlier this morning. Mr. Hudson alleges that you instigated the attack and that you are responsible for his hand potentially being broken."

"That freak is responsible." Finn whined trying to gain any and all sympathy that he could.

"Oh Shut up Finn! You tried to punch Ray and she moved. You did this to yourself." Quinn berated.

"Calm down children. Ray do you have anything to contribute?"

"Watch the tape and decide for yourself." Ray shrugged knowing that the man child was trying to do everything he could to make her look like the bad guy.

"Alright Figgins, lets see what JewFro has on tape here." Sue announced a few minutes later as she wheeled in the a tv and media player.

Once everything had been plugged in connected and powered on, the events began to play out much as they had earlier this morning. JewFro had captured Finn coming down the hall attempting to hide his face in shame and embarrassment and the off color comments could be heard along with Ray's laughter at Brittany's comment.

"See! You can here the freak laughing at me." Finn whined once again as if the laughter justified his actions.

"Actually I was laughing at Brittany's comment of and I quote 'Fairies don't jizz glitter'." Ray replied in a bored tone knowing that her lack of emotion would irritate the taller teen even more.

The video continued to play and eventually it picked up Ray humming the tune to I Feel Pretty as she gently maneuvered Brittany out of the way then Finn's eventual big swing and miss.

"Finnigan Christopher Hudson! I raised you better than this. YOU know better than to hit a girl. I don't care if they have the same genitals that you do, that is not Ray's fault and certainly doesn't give you the right to treat her as you have been." Carole turned away from her son to face Ray before continuing. "I'm so sorry Ray for my sons behaviour. I know that you are going to say that it's not my fault but I want you to know that I am deeply ashamed of his behaviour. He will be dealt with. As of right now Finn, you have lost all privileges. That means no XBOX, no foot ball no tv and you are grounded. The rest will be discussed at home and with Principal Figgins."

Finn was almost in tears when he spoke next "But Mom I cant quit football. The team needs me."

"Actually Finn, Coach Beiste has cut you from the team. She watched this video and stated that she has no place on her team for a player that attempts to attack their team captain. You are to turn in your uniform and equipment by the end of the week and you are no longer permitted to wear your letterman jacket. Unless you make it onto another team that is." Coach Sylvester informed him gently.

"Miss Fabray, Miss Puckerman-Berry, you two are free to return to your classes." Figgins dismissed them.

"Everything ok sis?" Noah asked as soon as the pair had exited the office.

"Yeah all good. Hudson's been kicked of the team and been prohibited from wearing his letterman jacket unless he makes it onto another team." Ray turned to face Quinn before continuing. "Thank you for your honesty in there."

"It was nothing Ray. He's an idiot. He's always been an idiot and thinks that the world revolves around him. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up transferring once word gets out that he tried to attack his captain. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure."

Quinn led the twins to an empty classroom. Noah waited outside the door making sure that the two girls wouldn't be interrupted.

"What's on your mind Quinn?" Ray asked as she sat on a desk.

"What's the story between you and Brittany?"

"Why? I mean is this you asking because you're interested or a fishing exhibition for Santana?"

"Both actually. Britt is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her get hurt. You know that she's still in love with Santana."

"I'm well aware of Duckie's feelings towards your short tempered second in command. To be honest I'm providing of Brittany security. Duckie and I love each other but its purely platonic. She needed a break from Santana's push - pull intentions and I'm providing it. Tell your girl to pull her head out of her ass before she hurts Britt one time too many. Brittany wants more than just sex. She wants Santana as her end game but only if Santana can admit it to herself and Brittany. She is not asking for her to come out of the closet to everyone but she she deserves better then what has been happening between them. Santana needs to finally be honest with Brittany and herself and if she cant do that, well then she needs to let Brittany go."

"So you are not in love with Brittany?"

Ray laughed softly. "No Quinn. Duckie is not the one whom holds the key to my heart. Talk to your girl Quinn before she blows it, and tell her that if she wants me to accept her apology it has to be sincere. Once she figures out why she needs to apologize, aside from the fact that it will make Duckie happy, it will be sincere. Look," Ray continued at the sceptical look on Quinns face. "Come over to the house for dinner, bring a bathing suit or other clothes to swim in and you will see it's all platonic. For crying out loud my bedroom isn't even on the same floor as Britts. Like I said, I'm providing her a safe space where she can relax and not worry about sex or being pressured or being talked into it."

"Tonight then?"

"If you like."

"Alright. I'll follow you and Puck home, but Britt rides with me."

"If she wants to, I have no problem with that. And you can either follow me or Noah seeing as he drove as well today. Between you and me I think he's just trying to impress some junior cheerios so he can get laid."

Ray smiled at Quinns soft laughter as she shakes her head and leaves the classroom

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **** As previously mentioned, I am still currently writing this story out, I wont be updating as often, most likely once a week, that as I have been asked for some paintings to completed, that has been taking mt time as well. I unfortunately have deteriorating disc's in my back and had one removed a few years ago, I am in constant pain so that slows my progress down as well. I do thank you for your patience and now... on with the story.**

* * *

"Soo, the head cheerleader is coming for dinner."

"Yup." Ray replied looking over at her brother standing in the doorway.

"Huh. Wanna grab lunch early seeing as coach had our morning classes covered?'

"Yeah I could eat." The two waked in silence, entering the cafeteria before Ray continued. "I was thinking we should sing either Inner Ninja or Turn the lights on in glee today."

"I'm down with Inner Ninja. Lets save Big Sugar for another time."

"Sweet. So you want to fire up the grill for tonight? You've always grilled so much better than me Noah."

Ray watched as her brother nodded his response. It had taken her awhile, but she had finally broken him of talking with his mouth full when he was around her. A few minutes of silence was enjoyed by the two before the bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch for everyone else and moments later students began pouring in to the café in search of food.

"Hey Ray-Bear." Brittany greeted as she sat in Ray's lap.

"Hi Duckie." Ray greeted with a kiss to the cheerleaders cheek.

"I hear Finn is suspended and kicked off the football team."

Ray nodded as she gave Brittany her fork, seeing as the blonde was picking at Rays food. "I knew that he got booted from the team and assumed he would end up with a suspension."

"Yeah Carole is pissed at him. I guess he broke his hand when he attempted to punch you. Last I heard he was grounded until at least Christmas." Kurt advised as he sat down.

"Not that I care but, how long is Hudson out for?" Puck asked.

"Rest of the week. Figgins wanted to make an example out of him. Coach Sylvester wanted him out longer but as it was his first offense for fighting and he broke his hand in an attempt to hit you, Figgins argued that, that was punishment enough." Brittany answered.

"Well you can guarantee that Shue is going to have something to say about this. We all know that Finn is his favourite." Mike contributed as he sat joining the group.

"Still? If I didn't know any better I would swear that he has a crush on the boy child." Ray muttered causing the entire table to look at her.

"What do you mean Ray?" Kurt asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Shue blackmailed him into joining sophomore year, seeing as Glee club was dubbed loser club and Finn never wants to do anything that would jeopardize his popularity. I think I'm going to skip Spanish. Don't really feel like dealing with him until I have to."

"Really Ray, it's only the second day and already you're going to skip class?" Quinn teased from her position behind Ray.

Looking over her shoulder, Ray smirks before responding. "I don't give a damn about my bad reputation."

Quinn laughed softly before sitting with everyone. Ray tuned out the conversation around her as Brittany chatted with Quinn. Ray so did not want to have to deal with Mr. Schuester's bullshit regarding Finn. She figured it would be best to deal with it during Glee instead of him trying to take her aside during Spanish. Ray had zoned out for so long that the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch hour brought her out of her inner musings. Getting up, Ray walked Brittany to class and decided to go to the pool, well more specifically the hot tub, he still had some pent up tension that was residing in her back. Changing into a pair of board shorts and a lycra sports bra, Ray quickly rinsed her body in the shower and made her way to the hot tub. As Ray lowered her self into the water she let out a sigh of contentment at the temperature of the water. The heat was slowly relaxing the knots in Ray's back releasing the built up lactic acid that had been stored in her body. Leaning against the wall of the tub, Ray closes her eyes and let the do its thing to her body.

Thirty minutes later Ray finally hauls herself out of the water finally relaxed and no longer feeling the need to smash something. Ray showers and dressed before making her way out to the bleachers Ray sat down and lit one of her smokes enjoying the quiet and sunshine.

"You know that smoking stunts your growth and not to mention that the stink of being a common nobody. I thought you were smarter than that PuckerBerry."

Ray snorted out a laugh at Coach Sylvester's insulting concern before responding.

"Well given that I shot up seven inches in height with in the last ten months, that's not a worry for me and these are completely herbal. No nicotine in them at all. They were recommended as a prescription substitute to help calm the aggression and rage that builds up."

"How bad does it get?"

"I make Noah look like a new born kitten when I lose it."

"Look I know what you and your brother are, just like I know what Brittany is." Sue Commented randomly

"You know that doesn't surprise me. That you know, but why tell me?"

"Mostly because I want to make sure that the same crap from your freshman year doesn't happen again. However it seems that you have a handle on things so far. From what I have been told, you have intimidated Karofsky into leaving the glee kids alone as well as putting a ban on them from all jocks, and you somehow have managed to put Sandbags in her place not once but twice in front of witnesses and are unscathed from it. That is an impressive feat."

A faint smile appeared on Sue's face as Ray once again snorted in amusement.

"So how do you and your brother feed?"

"Off of blood bags. As I'm sure you have noticed that Noah and I do in fact consume regular food. Our fathers have a deal worked out and by deal I mean a business front to dispose of all the 'bad' blood. We cant catch any diseases so our fathers have a contract with the health departments, they then re-filter the blood of any chemical contaminants that may be harmful to us and then sell the 'cleaned' blood to other vampires. It's a win win situation."

"As long as you and your brother aren't munching on students then I don't care. So now that you are 'dating' my niece, what are your intentions with her?" Asked calmly before smirking as Ray choked on her cigarette at the question.

"Niece? Duckie's your niece?" Ray sputtered out

"Relax Ray. Brittany already told me what you are doing for her and I wanted to thank you for it. I would have dealt with Boobs Magoo myself, but that would have revealed our family ties, and I didn't want the cretins to take advantage of her. Now, tell me why I should excuse you form the sweater vest wearing jerry curls class?"

"Honestly whether you do or don't excuse me, doesn't matter to me. I just didn't feel like dealing with his crap and him trying to corner me over Hudson's suspension and general idiocy. And you know, it's not like that man can speak a lick of the language. I mean why is Santana even taking his class?"

"Because she is lazy and it's an easy A for her."

Ray nodded in understanding as she butted out her smoke. "Makes sense."

"There you are Ray-Bear! Glee practice is cancelled and Quinn told me that she is coming over. Hi Auntie."

Ray laughed at Brittany's energy and over all cheerfulness about Quinn coming over.

"Hi Duckie and yes I invited Quinn over and I'm sure you already know why, cuz well you just always know things."

"Hi Baby B." Sue greeted with a soft smile.

"You're UnSeelie Sidhe." Ray looked up to see Sue smirking at her. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Took you long enough PuckerBerry. What gave it away?"

"You are very good, outstanding at your personal glamour. Honestly I probably wouldn't have noticed the slight shimmer if I hadn't been trying to figure out which side of the family you were, but there was the slightest shimmer when you greeted Duckie. It makes sense now. You seem cold all the time, you're six foot tall, arrogant and instill fear in others or at least the mortals."

"Yeah that's fun especially when I over hear those insipid fools with their disparaging remarks about Baby B." Sue turned to her niece before continuing. "I really wish you would drop the 'dumb blonde' act."

"I know Auntie, but it's a bit too late now. Everyone sees me as the flighty ditzy blonde. It's all the majiks that are in my blood. These people would never have understood that I'm capable of thoughts way beyond this drivel they call education. One of the teachers during public school had me pegged for ADHD because of all the energy that is constantly running though me. So I played it up." Brittany shrugged after she gave her explanation.

"Anyway we got to go Duckie. Quinn is coming. I can hear her footsteps getting closer to the doors leading to the football field."

"Okay But you are giving me a piggy back ride. Bye Auntie."

Sue laughed at her nieces antics and walked down the bleacher steps. Brittany hopped on to Rays back and once she was situated , Ray jumped the railing and began running towards the doors leading to the football field, smiling at Brittanys laughter. They met up with Quinn and proceeded to head to their respective vehicles. Ray dropped Brittany off at Quinn's car and then got in her jeep that just happened to be parked beside Quinn's car. As soon as Ray started up her jeep the stereo blared out a remix of Under Pressure. Quinn nodded indicating that she was ready to go once Ray looked over and they proceeded to pull out of the parking lot and head back to the house.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **** As previously mentioned, I am still currently writing this story out, I wont be updating as often, most likely once a week, that as I have been asked for some paintings to completed, that has been taking mt time as well. I unfortunately have deteriorating disc's in my back and had one removed a few years ago, I am in constant pain so that slows my progress down as well. I do thank you for your patience and now... on with the story.**

* * *

Pulling up to the house Rae is greeted by Sam Mike and Tina.

"Hey sis, I invited these guys during Spanish. Hope that's cool."

"Yeah that's fine Noah. Not like we don't have the room for everyone."

"Oh My God Ray. You and Puck live here?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Yup this little hovel is home. Duckie why don't you show Quinn and Tina the house, then get changed.."

Brittany led the two girls inside and Ray left her brother to show the guys around as she went to her room. Ray could hear Tina and Quinn ohhing and ahhing as Brittany pointed out different rooms and features in the house while Noah was showing the guys the game and theatre room.

"Where do this stairs lead to B?"

"Oh those lead to Ray's room Q. She's already up there if you want to peek. Lord Tubbington told me."

Ray chuckled at Brittany's response, so in character with being a ditz. Ray poured her self two fingers of whiskey as she heard Quinn's footsteps on the stairs. Taking a deep breath, catching Quinn's perfume, Ray smiles to herself as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I told you my room wasn't on the same floor as Duckies." Ray greeted softly with out looking up.

"How did you know that it was me?" Quinn asked startled.

"By your perfume. I have a sensitive sense of smell and you Quinn are the only one who wears Ralph Laurens Polo for Her. It's similar to a discontinued scent line that the Body Shop used to carry."

"So this is your room, this lavish and elegant space is your room?"

"Yes this space is my sanctuary. I was originally going to take a room in the same wing that Brittany's is, but after everything that happened I spent a small fortune having this space converted. Our fathers have the room above Noah's and seeing as the are hardly home due to business, Noah can bang any girl he can manage to charm into coming home with him."

Quinn laughed as she looked around the space that was Ray's sitting area.

"Go ahead Quinn look around, I know you are dying to." Ray smiled in amusement as she continued to sip her whiskey.

"Wow Ray This is your personal library? You have so many first editions here."

Laughing softly, Ray walked over to a panel installed in the wall and set the stereo system to play out in the pool area. Ray heard Brittany squeal in delight as a song that she loved began to play.

"C'mon Quinn, lets go swimming." Brittany called up the stairs.

"Go ahead Quinn, I'll meet you down there."

Ray watched as Quinn skipped down the stairs and finished her drink. Quickly changing into swim wear, Ray walked out onto her balcony and looked out over the pool area. Noah looked up at her and gave Ray a smirk before whispering, "I dare you." as he pointed to the pool.

Smirking, Ray balanced on the railing before diving off if it into the pool. They had it custom made of course being vampires and all, just like the rest of the house, and the deep end was fifteen feet deep.

"Holy shit was that your sister that dove of the railing up there?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yep." Puck answered popping the p as he pointed to the deep end where Ray had surfaced. "Ray is a bit of a dare devil. We used to go cliff diving when we were in Ireland. Bloody frigid water, but it seemed like a good idea after drinking all night."

Sam laughed at Puck's explanation as he watched Ray lazily swim over to the where the boys are.

"Honestly Noah. Did you think that I wouldn't do it? Hello Sam."

"That was awesome Ray." Mike called out as he walked over to the pool.

Getting out of the water, Ray smiled a the taller boy and groaned with her brother as the song "selfie" began to play.

"Seems that Duckie hacked the system to add her play list in the loop that's playing."

"How is that possible sis?"

"Easy Noah. She has the password to the system and she's fucking brilliant. You know that with the password to the main panel system it links to the stereo and music system. I'll fix it later tonight. But I have an idea. You've heard the parody of the groups own song?"

"Dick Pic? Hell yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to blare it in a few minutes and you and I are going to sing along with it."

"Bloody brilliant sis. Let's do this."

"Do what?" Brittany asked as she, Quinn and Tina came into the deck area.

Ray gives the bubbly blonde a pointed look as she vaguely points up at the speakers. Brittany smirks at Ray while exclaiming about the song. Ray quirks an eyebrow before turning away. Good thing she had a palm scanner programmed in as a master override. In minutes Ray was logged in to the system, cued up Dick Pic and set up a backdoor trap so that the next time Brittany tried to hack the central play list screamo would blare in her bedroom and lock her in her room.

Soon the song began to play and Ray and Noah smirked at one another as they acted out the song. Soon Mike and Sam were doubled over laughing, Tina was giggling and Quinn was trying not to laugh as Brittany scowled at the siblings. Soon Quinn was out right laughing when the siblings were discussing 'hipster pubes'.

"I hate you both right now." Brittany pouted, "You both know I hate that song."

"Yes Duckie, but you also know how much Noah and I despise the song 'selfie' and you added it to the entire house play list. More than once."

Brittany had the decency to at least look guilty and chastised, even though Ray knew that the bubbly blonde was just putting up a front. Ray smirked inwardly knowing that Brittany would try to hack the system again. Her curious and arrogant Fey nature would compel her to try again.

"Holy cow Ray. What do you lift?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Ray asked the blonde boy, a little confused by the randomness of the question.

"Sorry." Sam blushed before continuing. "I meant when you curl and bench press. I was wondering how much you lifted seeing as your muscles are carved in definition as opposed to being massive and bulky."

"Honestly I have no idea. It's whatever Noah sets up for me. I concentrate more on stamina and my core. Noah helps me take care of the rest." Ray replied not noticing Quinn checking out her physique.

"Anyway who's up for a swim, Marco Polo or other pool shenanigans?" Tina asked before the boys could get started on lifting and who could lift how much and for how long.

* * *

Just like everyone else, Tina had been surprised by Ray's transformation from the short loud mouthed self centred diva, to the taller athletic laid back jock who had already established the first day and reinforced on the second day of school that she wasn't going to take anyone's shit or be anyone's victim. She had been proud of Ray for standing up to Santana in the cafeteria the first day of school and had been shocked when Mike told her it was the second time that day the two had words with Ray walking away the victor. She watched as Ray, Puck, Mike and Sam tried to out do each other with jumps flips and dives into the pool. Tina giggled as Puck struck a body building pose, only for Ray to sneak up behind him and shove him into the pool. Looking over to where the two blondes were laughing at the boys, Tina noticed Quinn checking Ray out and Brittany's knowing smirk. After Ray had left at the beginning of sophomore year, Quinn had become quiet and was no longer bitchy to her fellow Gleeks outside of Glee club. Tina had noticed how sad the head cheerleader would get whenever Ray's name was mentioned. Maybe the Ice Queen wasn't so icy after all. Tina was surprised by the play list that as blaring through out the pool area, it had been an even mix of mainstream top 40, house and club music with a little metal, alternative, punk and grunge thrown in here and there. Tina had assumed it was Puck's play list, but Brittany had pointed out that it was currently playing 'Ray's Playlist' on the panel. As both Tina and Quinn talked with the bubbly blonde the more they discovered that all their previous opinions and preconceived notions were way off. Personally Tina liked the 'real' Ray better then her previous presentation of herself.

"So who's watching Beth tonight?" Tina asked.

"Hmm? Oh Carole is. Seeing as Finn is suspended she thought it would be a great time for him to finally step up and be a father instead of just letting her do all the work." Quinn answered quietly.

"So how is that going to work now that you have broken up with him. I mean you live with him that can't be a good thing in the long run. You know he'll try the grand gestures and serenading you once he comes back to school."

"I don't know Tina. I'll figure something out. I can't go home now that my father is back. I'll get a job and quit the Cheerios if I have to."

"What if you stayed here?" Brittany interrupted. "Puck and Ray have more then enough room and trust me they wont see you or your daughter go with out. You two would be so safe here."

"I'll think about it B, ok? I still need to talk to Ray and apologize for being so shitty towards her during freshman year."

"Then go talk to her." Brittany urged.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Woot Woot an update. Thank you to everyone who has either favourited, followed or is doing both and thank you to all the reviewers. Now**** on with the story.**

* * *

Mean while Ray had heard the entire conversation as she was in the kitchen filling a cooler full of pop juice and water for everyone. She had snarled and growled at the mention of her soul mate living with Finn. It had hurt enough when Quinn had rejected her, and her offers of friendship and slept with Finn, but when Quinn had gotten pregnant, It pushed Ray over the proverbial edge. Ray immersed herself so deep into her persona that even Noah stayed away from her during school hours. Ray couldn't deny that Beth was a beautiful little girl and was glad that Quinn didn't give the girl up for adoption. What drove Ray to run to Ireland was Finn's constant crowing about his family and how he was a real man whenever he knew that Ray was in the vicinity. He of course, like everyone else at McKinley knew she had a dick. Quinn had told Santana after she had walked in on Ray showering, after Ray had been slushied. What neither Cheerio had been aware of, was that JewFro had been listening around the corner. Ray wasn't ashamed of her extra appendage, she had had centuries to come to terms with it, but having her secret outed and exposed in the school gossip blog wasn't exactly ideal either. Ray closed her eyes for a moment as she could feel her vampire nature begin to creep out at the thought of her soul mate being with Finn. Letting out a deep breath, Ray turned around as she heard the patio door open and faced Quinn as the blonde closed the door.

"Ray can we talk for a minute?"

"What's on your mind Quinn?" Ray asked, setting the cooler down.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so bitchy during freshman year. You didn't deserve it and you definitely didn't deserve to have your secret exposed and outed by Jacob and his blog. Once word got back to my father about your," Quinn paused long enough to gesture at Ray's lower area before continuing. "He told me that I had better be staying away from you and making sure that I put you in your place seeing as you were an 'abomination' and that a true Christian wouldn't be like you. For the longest time all I wanted was for him to love me, to be proud of me. It doesn't excuse my behaviour and actions but, I hope it explains them."

"I can understand wanting to please your father Quinn. I get it more than you know. But why did you slushy me that first time? Before you found out about my penis."

"Honestly? It was because your outfit was hideous."

Ray growled to herself before responding. "You know the only reason I dressed like that was because I lost a bet to my brother and had to dress, how did Santana put it?.. ah yes 'a pedophilic Japanese business mans fantasy' for a year."

"How come you never told anyone about the bet?"

"Would have anyone believed me? People see in others what they want to see. Besides with in two months of freshman year, JewFro was publishing about my extra so it didn't matter after that. Though the tucking was a huge pain. Good thing I made Noah get compression shorts."

Quinn was laughing softly at Ray's blase tone.

"Well I just wanted to apologize, " Quinn began, recovering from her laughter. "I'll still be bitchy now and then, but I'm working on it."

It was Ray's turn to laugh at the flippant tone.

"Well you are known as the Ice Queen. I wouldn't expect anything less. So ummm, how is your daughter? You could have brought her with you."

"She's great. She's getting bigger everyday, smarter too. I mean she's 18 months old and already smarter than Finn."

Ray burst out laughing at the tidbit and couldn't help but to notice the way Quinn's face lit up as she spoke about her daughter.

"Wanna see a picture of her?"

"I would love to."

Quinn pulled her phone out just as it began vibrating.

"What is it Finn? I told you that I wouldn't be home until late...wait what? Carole slow down. Yeah I have her insurance papers with me. I'll, I'll me-meet you guys at the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Finn wasn't paying attention. The oaf fell asleep while watching his daughter. She fell and, and Carol is taking her to the hospital. She has a large bump and cut her head when she fell." Quinn rushed out in tears.

"Ok. C'mon. I'm driving." Ray grabbed her keys and threw on an old shirt that she had left in foyer as Quinn tried to protest.

"Quinn, you are too upset to drive. Please allow me to do this for you. I'll get Duckie to pick you up in the morning with your car if you like or I can drop it off later."

"Ok." Quinn sniffled out knowing Ray was right.

Ray let Brittany know what was going on, who advised she would let Puck know, and the two girls were out the door.

* * *

Once Quinn was buckled in, Ray floored the gas and raced down the driveway and the private road. Once closer to the main roads, Ray threw on her hazards and sped through town all the way to the hospital, knowing that the cop would just follow her if she ran into one. It took Ray just under ten minutes to drive what was normally a 45 minute drive, to get to the emergency entrance. Quinn jumped out and ran into the hospital before Ray had fully stopped the jeep. Ray parked and sprinted after the blonde cheerleader. Bursting through the doors, Ray almost laughs at the sight before her. Quinn had Finn backed up against a wall as she yelled at him for his incompetence as a father and as a human being, in letting his daughter get hurt. Carole was trying to get Quinn to calm down while Beth began to cry in her stroller. Ray made the choice to pick up the little girl and provide her some comfort from all the yelling while she was scared and hurt. Rocking the little girl slightly, Ray approached the nurses station.

"Excuse me, where is the doctor? I have an 18 month old with a prominent bump on her forehead and a nasty laceration along her hairline."

"You'll need to fill these forms out before we can see her." The nurse replied in a bored tone.

Ray grabbed the woman's arm, forcing her to look at Ray. Catching the nurse's eye, Ray used her compulsion.

"You will go get the doctor right now for Beth Fabray, an 18 moth old with head trauma."

Letting go of the nurses arm, Ray watched as the woman got up and went behind the doors to fetch the doctor. Grabbing the forms off the desk Ray walked back to where Beth's stroller was. Looking over, Quinn was no longer yelling at Finn but, was talking to him in a voice so cold and devoid of any emotion, Ray was surprised that icicles weren't hanging in the air. Sitting down with Beth, Ray began to softly bounce the little girl, making sure to keep her awake but calm as she began to fill out the forms as much as possible. When it came to filling the information for billing, Ray filled in her information to have the bills sent to her. She would pay for the little girls medical bills. Carole had finally given up on the two teenagers and sat down beside Ray.

"Thank you for bringing her. My son just keeps messing up today. First with you and now by letting his daughter get hurt. She seems to like you."

"Hmmm?" Ray looked away from the little blonde girl to look at Carole.

"Beth. She seems to like you. Normally she cries when around strangers or especially when her parents are fighting. Now that they aren't together I have no idea what to do. Them fighting all the time isn't healthy for Beth or them. I'm sorry I'm babbling here to you. I'm just worried."

"It's understandable Carole. Here why don't you finish these forms as I entertain this cutie patootie here. Yes you are beth, you are a cutie patootie." Soon Ray had the little girl giggling and in good spirits, and didn't notice Finn glaring at her.

"What is that freak doing holding my daughter?" Finn bellowed.

Startled at the yell, Beth began to cry with caused both mother and grandmother to turn on the tall teen.

"Ray is not a freak Finnigan. In case you hadn't noticed, your daughter was calm and content thanks to Ray and what did you do? You started yelling." I'm so disappointed in you. In fact I have never been more disappoi..."

Ray tuned out the rest of Carole's rant at her son and worked on once again getting the little girl to calm. After a few minutes Ray resorted to purring as a means to calm the tiny blonde down.

"Beth Fabray."

Ray snapped her head up at the intrusion. It was the attending doctor.

"Uh yes sir this little cutie patootie here is Miss Beth Fabray."

"This way please."

Ray followed the doctor into the examination room, still purring low enough that Beth was content and the doctor wouldn't be able to hear it.

"So what happened to the littlest Fabray?"

"Apparently her father thought it would be a good idea to pop a pain killer for his broken hand while watching his daughter and fell asleep. She fell against the corner of the coffee table.."

"Ah yes Finn. I was the one who cast his hand this morning. Something about a fight?" The doctor asked as he checked Beth's reflexes and motor skills.

"Yeah he tried to punch me. I moved and he hit the seam where two lockers joined together instead."

"Hmmm, her reflexes are good and her motor skills seem to be where they should be. If you can hold her and continue to keep her calm, I'll clean up this cut and see if it requires stitches or if I can glue it together. I'm also going to have a nurse go get her mother. Hopefully she has finished berating Finn...for now."

Ray laughed softly and shifted the tiny blonde so her face was leaning against Ray's chest and letting the little girl play with her fingers, all the while continuing the low comforting purr.

Quinn came running in just as the doctor had finished with Beth's cut. Turned out he was able to glue it, reducing the scar that would be left behind.

"Oh Dr. Lopez. Thank you so much for looking after my daughter. Will she be ok?"

"Ma-ma." Beth reached out to her mother.

Ray smiled as she passed the little girl to Quinn and watched as the cheerleader fussed over her daughter all the while thanking Ray.

"She will be fine Quinn. She will have a goose egg for a few days then just some bruising. I will talk to Carole about how to keep this little ones hands away from her head for the next 48 hours."

"Again thank you Miguel, I mean Dr. Lopez."

Dr. Lopez chuckled at Quinn's slip. "It's alright Quinn. Get the little one home for supper. She will most likely sleep through the night after eating. I'll meet you at the nurses station to sign off on all the paper work. I would like a minute of your friends time."

Quinn looked over at Ray and at the taller girl's nod, Quinn left the examination room.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Woot Woot an update. Thank you to everyone who has either favourited, followed or is doing both and thank you to all the reviewers. Now**** on with the story.**

* * *

"So you're the infamous Ray Puckerman - Berry. My daughter is disenchanted with you."

Ray kept quiet knowing that the older man wasn't asking any questions as of yet.

"Yes she mentioned that you had threatened her yesterday."

'Ah there it is' Ray thought to herself.

"Yes sir I did but, not with physical harm. Tell me, did you know that your daughter used to bully me everyday two years ago? How she made my life a living hell simply because of the clothes I wore? Granted they were hideous but that gave her no right to call me names, to torment me and have me slushied. Your daughter confronted me twice yesterday. I simply stood up to your daughter and threatened to expose a few truths about her that she simply does not want the student body to know. Honestly I wont actually say anything, but she doesn't know that and I'm hoping it will change how she treats people. I'm not a violent person Mr. Lopez but, if your daughter continues to harass and attack me, I will defend myself."

"Understood. I will be having a long discussion with my daughter tonight. Thank you for your honesty Ray."

Dr. Lopez left the room leaving Ray alone for the moment to gather her thoughts. Sighing she followed him out a minute later and met up with Quinn at the nurses station. Carole was already there fussing over her grandchild as Quinn signed all the remaining paperwork. Ray smirked when Finn tried to hold his daughter and she cried, fussing, trying to get away from him. Quinn frowned at the scene but was unable to hold Beth and Carole was trying to talk to the doctor. Beth must have sensed Ray watching her because the tiny blonde whipped her head around to stare at Ray before throwing her arms out at Ray.

"No." Growled Finn as he held his daughter tighter.

"Really Finn?! You are going to deny your child comfort after you got her in to this position in the first place? Besides she cant be comfortable being held by your bulky cast."

Finn continued to shake his head and just as Quinn went to yell at him, Beth bit his hand. Yelping in pain, Finn let go of his daughter and if it weren't for Ray's reflexes, the little girl would have landed on the floor. Ray cradled the tiny blonde against her chest, calming Beth and soothing her cries.

"SERIOUSLY FINN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST DROPPED OUR DAUGHTER!"

"She bit me. It hurt. I-I just reacted. I'm sorry."

"You reacted by dropping my daughter?"

"Hey she's my daughter too."

"Really because in the last two hours while in your care my daughter has gotten a goose egg, had her scalp glued together and you just dropped her like she was a hot coal." Quinn paused her rant to turn and look at Ray. "Can we stay with you? I can't live with him and I fear for Beth's safety while she is alone with him."

"NO! You are not going to live with her! You are not going take my daughter to live with that freak! I wont allow it."

"You can't stop me Finn. There is a room full of witnesses here that just watched you drop your daughter with out a thought. Don't make me take you to court. If you force this, you will lose her Finn."

"I don't care. I will take you to court to prevent our daughter from living with her." Finn roared out as he pointed at Ray.

Beth began to cry as Finn yelled at Quinn. Ray began purring for the little girl again. Walking out to the parking lot away from all the chaos in the E.R., Ray called her brother.

"Go for Puck."

"Noah, I need you to contact our lawyers and get one that specializes in family law on retainer."

"Umm ok. I trust you will explain when you get home and why I am hearing what I am right now."

"Yes I'll explain why. And we will be having house guests for awhile. Call the contractor to have the gate and fence put in, and yes that will be explained too."

"Ok Ray. See you soon sis."

A few minutes of Ray walking around with Beth in her arms and purring, the tiny blonde fell asleep. The days events finally wearing her out. Ray looked up having been able to hear Finn's whining and had to stifle her laughter as Carol dragged the tall ten out of the hospital by his ear as she yelled at him for his actions and behaviour. Quinn came out a few minutes later, talking on her cell.

"Ok thank you Britt. See you in a few minutes."

Quinn finally made her way over to where Ray was standing with Beth and smiled softly at the sight of her daughter curled into Ray, fast asleep on the taller girls shoulder.

"Brittany is already on her way, bringing my car and I guess your brother and the guys are heading to Finns. We are to meet them there."

Before Ray could reply Carole came over to talk to the two girls while Finn sat in the car sulking.

"Again Ray I am so sorry for my sons behaviour."

"Carole, it's not your fault nor your place to apologize. Finn is a big boy. He knows right from wrong, you as his mother would have taught him that as a child and instilled it into him over and over again. It's his decision to act like an ignorant jerk."

"As a mother I just feel like his actions are a reflection of my parenting and who I am."

"And sometimes Carole, no matter how much a parent teaches respect and open mindedness to their child, said child is just an asshole. Sometimes they change after being taken down a few pegs."

Quinn giggled at Ray's dry tone and not so subtle implication that Finn was an asshole. Carole was also trying not to smile as well.

"Well Quinn I guess I'll see you later."

"Actually Carole, we are going to be at your house later. Some of the guys are already on their way to your house to help me move my things. I'm so sorry Carole, I just cant stay there any more. I wont be able to handle him pestering me constantly over our break up."

"I understand Quinn." Carole replied sadly.

"I'm going to leave the furniture for Beth so she has a place to sleep when she is with you. I'll take the playpen for now."

"We'll see you soon then."

The older woman got in her car with her pouting son and drove off.

"I hope that you are ok with all this Ray."

"It's fine Quinn. I would rather you be safe and comfortable and Beth be safe from harm. The house has more than enough room for the two of you."

Brittany pulled up before anything else could be said. Quinn gently extracted her sleeping daughter from Ray's arms and placed her in her car seat.

"We'll meet you back at the Hudson-Hummel house. We have to get there quick. I don't know if the guys will be able to keep Puck calm if Finn says anything stupid." Britt advised before getting back in the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

Ray hopped in her jeep and peeled out as well, speeding towards the house. Ray recalls Noah telling her that Carole was currently dating Burt Hummel last year, and apparently the had moved in together. Ray pulled in just in time to see Sam and Mike standing in front of Noah in a vain attempt to keep her brother from Finn. Getting out of the jeep, Ray hurried over at human speed to her brother.

"Noah, DON'T. Let's wait for Quinn and we will get her things and leave. Ok?"

Noah nodded and made an effort to relax. Ray noticed that once her brother had relaxed, the other two boys did as well.

Soon enough the girls had pulled up to the house and the small group of friends packed up Quinn's belongings and Ray had spoken with Kurt regarding sitting with Quinn to design and decorate both her's and Beth's room. It had only taken them two hours to get everything done. Burt had kept Finn away from everyone and Carole had stayed with Beth. Ray had assured the older woman that as long as Quinn was ok with it, she could come see Beth anytime she wanted.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. I have a family member in the hospital and its potentially their last days so updating wasnt a priority for me.**

* * *

Once back at the house, Ray had laughed at Kurt as he gasped and squealed over the house. The boys had carried everything into the rooms Quinn had picked out and Brittany, Kurt and Tina were helping her unpack. Noah was manning the grill and Ray was just finishing both the Chef and maccaroni salads she had made for dinner to help offset the heaviness of the steaks. Ray set the table in the indoor/outdoor patio area. It looked directly out on to the pool but had a roof over it as opposed to an awning, could be enclosed if desired, and was separated from the interior of the house by patio doors .

"So now not only is the head cheerleader having dinner tonight, but living here as well with her daughter." Noah commented as he and Ray passed a bottle of beer between them.

"Yup. After watching Finn drop his daughter with no thought to her safety or well being, simply because she had bitten him sealed the deal. I mean c'mon. I understand it would hurt but to let go of your child. If I hadn't been closer she would have landed on her tiny blond head or I would have had to use vamp speed to catch her. Oh and to top it off, he still cant figure out or understand why everyone is mad at him. He was even dumb enough to say that he was going to take Quinn to court to try and prevent Beth from living here. He may not be able to afford a lawyer, but I could see him going to Russell for help over this."

"Well that explains one of your requests." Noah muttered softly before continuing. "Do you think that Russell would help him?" Noah asked as he turned off the grill, allowing the meat to rest for a few minutes

" Noah that man is a bigot. He is a hate filled spineless cretin. He hates our family because our dads are gay and he sees me as an abomination. H wont be able to help himself if Finn asks him for help. You are right it is why I asked you to contact our lawyer."

"Speaking of, apparently there are lawyers in the firm who do nothing but family law. Russo is having one of them work on it already. No matter what Russell tries, he wont be able to hide any dirt or skeletons. It's nice having an entire law firm on retainer."

Ray hummed her agreement as she drained the bottle. Ray walked over to the intercom and announced that dinner was ready and that it was served out on the patio.

* * *

While Noah and Ray had been making dinner and talking, the girls and Kurt had been discussing ideas for both rooms as well as what had happened earlier that day.

"I still can't believe that he tried to punch Ray. Normally he just kicks chairs over. If Mike hadn't told me about seeing it, I know that I wouldn't believe it at all."

"Well from what I have overheard, Carol is making Finn take anger management classes and dad is helping her with getting Finn a therapist. Apparently Figgins and both coaches are to be kept up to date regarding his mental stability. It was the only way for him to get off with only a three day suspension."

"Well," Quinn began. "Finn has some deep issues regarding his manhood, and he seems to be an easy target for manipulation as demonstrated by his association with Karofsky and Azimio. I honestly don't think he hates Ray, just that she is a handy target for all his pent up anger and insecurities."

"He feels threatened by her." Brittany stated bluntly, surprising Kurt and Tina. "Think about it. Finn has to work twice as hard if not harder to be able to understand things in class or even learning dance steps. But Ray, she glides through every obstacle with ease, with out even trying. Finn used to be the most popular guy, and now that Ray is the Quarterback and Captain, he's afraid she's going to turn everyone against him and he will be come the school loser."

"That is really insightful and makes perfect sense if you look at it from Finn's point of view." Tina began. "He has been at the top for two years now, despite getting Quinn pregnant, and in the span of 24 hours Ray has taken his spot in football. The very thing that gave him his popularity."

"He must be afraid of what Ray will do, especially seeing as the head cheerleader has already backed Ray's decree in making the Gleeks off limits." Kurt mused out loud.

"Alright ladies and Kurt, dinner is ready and being served out on the patio." Ray's voice interrupted from the intercom.

Making their way to the patio, the friends were greeted with the heavenly aroma of Puck's grilled steaks and the sounds of laughter as Ray scolded Mike and Sam.

"We wait for the girls and Kurt. There is enough food for everyone."

Turning around Ray smiled when Brittany bounced over and gave Puck a kiss on the cheek.

"It smells wonderful Puck. Thank you."

"Wait. Puck was the one who grilled?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"Yup. Puck makes most of the meals. Ray only cooks simple dishes or makes salad." Brittany answered as she began piling food on a plate.

"It's true Quinn. Noah is an amazing cook. I can cook, not nearly as well, so instead of trying to be better, I would rather my twin make the delicious meals that he does."

Only once the girls and Kurt had made themselves their plates and were sitting at the table, did Ray finally relent and allow Sam and Mike to make their plates. Ray laughed as the two boys had been practically drooling as they waited. Ray made up both hers and her brother's plate as Noah had gone inside to get their 'drinks'. Ray sat down and smiled to herself as she looked around the table, enjoying her friends laughter as they ate dinner. It was the first time she had a meal that was relaxed and didn't have to worry about anything at all.

Ray had just finished eating her steak when she heard Beth whimpering. Going inside under the guise that she needed to use the washroom, Ray flashed up to the tiny blondes room. Sensing someone in the room, the toddler turned towards Ray and smiled lifting her arms up. Laughing softly, Ray gently lifted the littlest Fabray up.

"Hey ya cutie. Lets get you changed and take you to your mom."

Making quick work of the wet diaper, Ray dressed Beth in a slightly warmer outfit and carried her downstairs to the patio. Upon seeing her mom and Uncle Kurt, Beth squealed in delight. Stepping through the doors, Ray set the tiny blonde down on her feet.

"Ma'ma."

Whipping her head around towards her daughters voice, Quinn broke out into a huge grin seeing the small blonde standing in front of Ray. Quinn watched as Ray whispered something into her daughters ear before she giggled.

"Come here baby, and mommy will feed you some of her dinner. Thank you Ray."

Ray let go of Beth's hands and watched as the toddler ran to her mother before replying. "It was nothing Quinn. I heard her fuss a bit so I checked on her and she had just woke up. She has a fresh diaper on. I figured it might be best for tonight to have it in case of accidents even if she is potty trained. New place, traumatic evening, she may be overwhelmed."

Quinn nodded as she settled Beth on her lap and began o feed the tiny blonde some macaroni salad. Ray sat back down and finished her salad, occasionally contributing to the conversation that was going on.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. Said Family member mentioned in the last chapter passed away Easter Sunday. I had been with family and have recently come back to my stories.**

* * *

Once everyone had had enough to eat, Brittany, Kurt and Tina cleared the table and put the left over in the fridge, the group of friends moved to the living room to watch some tv before everyone had to leave. An hour later, Ray looked up as she heard multiple clicks. Quinn, Tina and Brittany had taken a picture of her and Beth, whom was currently sleeping on Ray's chest.

"Awww that's so cute." Tina gushed.

Ray playfully scowled at Tina as both Quinn and Brittany agreed with the assessment.

"I'm a badass, not cute." Ray grumbled softly so she didn't wake the tiny blonde.

"Sure you are Ray-Bear. You're a cute badass." Brittany teased.

"Duckie, stop it." Ray whined, achieving her desired effect of doing so when she heard Quinn's quiet giggles."

"Anndd, I just posted this pic to FaceBook." Tina laughed.

"It is a cute pic Ray." Kurt commented as he checked his FB account and 'liked' the pic.

Ray grumbled under her breath as she shifted gently, standing up with Beth still cradled against her chest.

"I'm going to put her to bed now. Say goodnight."

Kurt kissed the top of his niece's head as Ray walked by him. She walked over to a hidden panel in the wall outside the room, and a pair of doors opened revealing and elevator. Ray knew she could have blurred up to the tiny blonde's room didn't want to take the chance and wake her. The short ride was smooth and took less then ten seconds. Ray quickly walked down the hallway to Beth's room and gently laid the girl down and covered her with a blanket. Ray frowned at the bruise on the little girls head.

"So the littlest Fabray has wormed her way into your heart."

"So she has Noah. She's an innocent, and seeing her with Finn, the way he failed to care for her, to protect her, reminds me of father and how he failed me. I wont allow harm to come to her Noah. Finn may not beat his child, but he is still prideful and only thinks about how 'this' will shame him and how I make him feel inferior. I'm afraid that in his desire prove his manhood, Beth will suffer."

"After everyone has left and the girls are sleeping, we will have a drink and talk. For now Ray, lets go join our friends before they have to leave."

Ray programmed the panel in Beth's room to act as a baby monitor and ensured that the feed would link to hers, Quinn's and Brittany's rooms at all times. She would show Quinn how to program it to feed in any room of her choosing later. Once completed, the twins blurred out of the room, down the hall and back to where their friends were for the rest of the evening.

It was after midnight when the siblings were finally able to talk. Ray had requested they sit in her room, simply because she was tired and had better booze. She poured her brother a glass of the sour mash whiskey that he preferred and a glass of her preferred whiskey. Handing Noah his glass, Ray sat down and waited for him to start.

"I overheard Burt talking with Finn while we there." Noah began after sipping his drink. "They have to get Finn into anger management and he has to see a therapist to get to the root of the issue behind his anger. Burt also informed his stepson to be that the may be forced to get him on some mood stabilizers that would leave him feeling nothing at all."

Ray snorted. "Anyone with half a brain knows that is more dangerous. Right now he has a target for all the anger and rage, they drug him he wont who he hurts when he is in a snit. Christ it may be easier to just have you compel him to bare his soul to th therapist and agree to work out his issues." Ray had a healthy swallow of her whiskey before continuing. "Finn is a stubborn mule and I think Burt threatening him with drugs will back fire. He will go through the motions to get everyone off his back, but he will be a ticking time bomb of resentment. I don't like taking away some ones choice or free will, but this seems to be the only way where everyone, including Finn, stays safe." Ray sighed.

"What happened at the hospital?"

Ray spent the next half hour telling her brother everything, including her talk with Santana's father. Noah had refilled their glasses as Ray had relayed the events.

"So that's why you were purring for the first time in two and a half centuries." Noah mused before continuing. "Oh yeah, I got a call from the contractor. They will be here in the morning. His estimate for completion is three days. He is pulling everyone from their current projects to get this done. For the amount of the money we will be paying him..." Noah trailed off.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. I will talk to them individually and offer the workers a personal bonus to get it done."

"Well seeing as you are skipping," Noah smirked before continuing. "It's a good thing I told Russo to contact you regarding details. What do you want me to tell Coach?"

"Tell her I'm sick and that our dads have insisted I stay home to recover. If she wants a doctors note I can provide one. Daddy left me a shit of blank pages with his signature on them."

Noah laughed and finished his drink. "Well I'm off to bed, some of us have practice and school in the morning."

"Good night Noah."

Ray spent the next three days making sure that the gate and fence were completed on time and true to her word, she handed each worker a large cash bonus once it was completed and compelled the contractor to pay them their fair share. Ray had arranged all the paperwork for temporary full custody for Quinn and documentation regarding Finn's volatile tendencies should he pursue legal matters. Ray knew that he loved his daughter, unlike her father, but until he got his shit together, she was unwilling to chance Beth's safety. She even had a counter restraining order ready if needed. All documents had been signed off on by a federal judge, they just needed to be dated. Ray had compelled a filing clerk to call if Finn or Russell filed any paperwork and he would be served before he could complete the process.

Quinn had also made good on her word to talk to Santana. Ray remembered their conversation from the other night as well as other events that took place.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. Said Family member mentioned in the last chapter passed away Easter Sunday. I had been with family and have recently come back to my stories.**

* * *

Quinn had approached Ray after family dinner on Saturday. Brittany was doing an interview with Blaine for her web show Fondue for Two. Kurt and Carole were spending time with Beth downstairs in her downstairs playroom was by the patio.

"Ray can we talk in private?"

Ray nodded and led Quinn up to her room. Touching the panel that opened the 'hidden' door, Ray motioned for Quinn to proceed up the stairs and closed the door. It was like the elevator doors, completely hidden, blending in to look like the rest of the hallway. Ray valued her privacy and with an 18 month old running around, Ray didn't want to take the chance of the littlest Fabray running into her room while she was indecent. Ray had taken to keeping juice, water and pop in a mini fridge she had purchased and installed that first day she had skipped. She already had a beer fridge for when she wasn't in the mood for hard liquor. Quinn helped herself to a bottle of water before sitting down on the leather couch.

"I spoke with Santana today." Quinn began as she sipped her water. "She saw the picture from Tuesday night and went ballistic. She must have cursed in Spanish for like ten minutes before I could finally tell her what had happened. She then went on a long rant about Finn's incompetence and my being here and now living here. She is also pissed about Brittany living here as well. Apparently Brittany told her she was living her when Santana tried to stay with Britt because her father had a family meeting regarding her behaviour."

"Yeah her father had a small chat with me. Seems Santana left out how she bullied me for no reason other then she could because she was popular and I wasn't. When she went to running to daddy about how I threatened her, she also failed to mention that I did not threaten her with physical violence, just expose a few truths that she had been hiding while terrorizing the student body. I explained that to him, he was less then impressed with his darling daughter."

"You ratted her out to her father?"

"Quinn she went running to daddy when she couldn't intimidate me anymore. She tried to get her father to do what she couldn't. Intimidate me. She did this by trying to manipulate her own father. That the 'freak' was threatening her, but lying about how. I know she's your friend Quinn, but she is in need of a serious reality check. I'm not the person I pretended to be before I left. I'm not a fucking pushover and I WILL NOT be threatened or intimidated by anyone. Not to mention she has been hurting the closest friend I have by lying to herself about who she is. Yes she owes me an apology but I honestly don't give if she does. Santana owes Brittany an apology, a huge apology. Britt should make her grovel for her forgiveness, but Brittany wont. Santana has broken her heart repeatedly the last two years and interfered with any relationships Brittany may have attempted by using intimidation and by default, you."

"Me?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yes you. You three are the Unholy Trinity. You are the Ice Queen, the HBIC, your word is law at McKinley. If she was willing to try and manipulate her father, do you honestly think she wouldn't use the threat of you to get what she wants? I'm not saying you would knowingly interfere with Britts happiness, that's not who you are. You have a good heart Quinn. But Santana will do, say and use what ever and whomever to get what she wants. She doesn't seem to care who she hurts, even if it's herself. I told Brittany that if she chooses to be Santana's friend, that's by all means her choice and her right if sh wants to, but Santana is not welcome here until she gets her shit together and makes things right with Brittany."

"And the only way Brittany is willing to forgive Santana, is if she apologizes to you and your brother."

Ray took a sip of her drink. "Like I said before Quinn, talk to your girl. Get her to see reason before she loses the best thing for her."

"Well the upside to our conversation? I did convince her that Beth and I are perfectly safe here and you aren't corrupting Brittany. It's a start."

Ray laughed softly. "That it is."

Suddenly Ray was on full alert as she heard both Kurt and Carole's panicked voices through the intercom.

"Beth stop running." "Beth get back here away from the pool."

Ray ran to her balcony just as Beth neared the edge of the pool, giggling at the new game of her uncle and grandmother chasing her. With out a thought, Ray vaulted the balcony railing and hit the water the same time Beth did. Ray had heard Quinn's scream of terror as Beth had fallen into the pool and had just hoped that she would get there in time. Seconds later Ray surfaced with a screaming, crying Beth in her arms. Ray handed Beth over to Carole before getting out of the water herself. Ray strode over to the side of the house, trying to contain her rage and slammed her hand against the button that activated the mechanism to seal the pool.

"Noah, why wasn't this sealed after you used it? What was so important that you couldn't take half a second to press the button on your way into the house?" Ray asked with deceptive calm.

Puck had paled at the tone of Ray's voice and knew that he was going to hurt in the next few minutes. Ray turned around and faced her brother. Puck audibly gulped at the look on his sister's face.

"I'm sorry Ray, I - I forgot."

"You forgot." Ray stated flatly as she approached her brother. Puck just nodded as he watched his sister fearfully. Ray shook her head before knocking her brother out. Turing around, Ray faced a shocked Carole and Kurt and Quinn was fussing over her daughter.

"Will Beth be okay? Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Ray asked Carole.

"She's just frightened. I few hours of cuddles and coddling and she will be good as new. Will Noah be alright?"

Ray looked over at her brother with disdain. "He'll be fine."

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that I'm not sure when I will update again. wow I had some writers block then got hit with a sinus infection that put me on my ass for two weeks. Upside is my muse has come back and is whispering in my ear again for this story.**

* * *

Noah woke up an hour after Kurt, Blaine and Carole left. Ray had showered and changed into a pair of black silk lounge pants and a grey beater. She was lounging in her room with Quinn and Beth. As soon as she had come out of the bathroom fully dressed, the tiny blonde ran over to Ray as fast as her little legs would carry her. Picking up the little girl, Ray began to purr quietly, instinctively knowing that was what Beth wanted and needed to feel safe.

"Sorry Ray. She kept calling out for you and I couldn't settle her down once she was changed and dried."

"It's fine Quinn. Pick a movie and we will watch it up here."

"Carol was right." Quinn commented half way through the movie.

"Hmmmm?"

"Beth feels safe with you. Other than Carole and Kurt, I have never seen my daughter cuddle with anyone and fall asleep on them. I have never seen her seek comfort from anyone other than Carole and myself. Beth shuns Finn completely when she is upset."

"On a basic instinctual almost primal level, kids know who is safe and who will protect them. If I can help it Quinn, I wont allow any harm to come to Beth."

Quinn was saved from replying as Noah finally decided to face the music.

"I'm going to put her to bed. I'll be back, try not to kill one another." Quinn teased gently as she carefully extracted Beth from Ray's arms.

Ray got up and poured herself a drink before she faced Noah.

"If you ever put that little girl in harms way again Noah, I will beat you to a pulp, snap your neck and when you come to, I will bleed you out and pour vervain in your open wounds. We are trying to prevent Quinn from losing her daughter to that moron and you are making potentially life altering mistakes. You hurt my soul mate again Noah, and you better hope that you get to Dad and Daddy before I get to you. You're my brother and I love you, but.."

"I know Ray," Noah interrupted. "I know and I thank you for only knocking me out. You could have done worse."

"I was going to shave your mohawk but Duckie stopped me." Ray grumbled.

Noah's eyes widened and he made a mental note to thank Brittany later for her intervention.

"I will apologize to Quinn for my actions. I am so sorry for scaring both you and your soul mate."

"Just be glad that I didn't drag your ass to the basement and stake your boys. Is your booty call still here? I know she was the reason you were too distracted to push the button, which I now have to replace."

"No I sent her home after compelling her to forget about what had happened" Noah replied a good five minutes later after he had finally managed to push the painful image out of his head. Yes he would heal but being staked in the balls was still beyond painful.

"What do you mean you compelled her?" A soft voice asked.

The twins whirled around to face a stunned Quinn who had managed to sneak up on the two and had been watching them for the last five minutes.

"Well Shit!" The siblings thought to themselves.

Ray was the first to recover from the shock of having been snuck up on and Quinn hearing about the last part of their conversation.

"It's a form of hypnotism. Noah made sure his booty call wouldn't remember the drama of today. To keep gossip from spreading."

"Yeah, I just planted the suggestion that she will on remember being at the house and that she had a wonderful time with me." Puck finished with his usual eyebrow wiggle.

"Ewww. Puck you are disgusting and I don't believe you."

"No?" At Quinn's headshake Puck smirked before continuing. "What is your least favourite food? Be it candy, fruit, veggie or meat."

"Black licorice. I hate the taste of anything that tastes like black licorice." Quinn answered after a few minutes.

Ray set up her video camera knowing that Quinn wouldn't believe that she would enjoy the next five minutes. Ray walked back over to the two with a bag of Goodies that Brittany had left in her room that last time they had watched a movie together.

"Ok Quinn. We are going to record this as proof of it actually happening." Puck began softly. Looking into Quinn's eyes he continued as he began the compulsion. "When I finish speaking, you are going to eat a few of the candies that Ray is going to give you, and you will enjoy them. You wont remember any of this until a snap my fingers. Nod if you understand." At Quinn's nod, Puck stepped away and retrieved his drink and waited a few moments for Qinn to come out of the daze.

"Yeah I don't think this will work. I mean it's not possible to make someone like something that they hate."

Puck shrugged and looked over at Ray, giving her, her cue for the licorice. Ray offered Quinn the candy. After a moments hesitation, Quinn grabbed a piece and ate it, before grabbing a couple more. Puck waited until she was chewing her third piece of licorice before snapping his fingers. The siblings had to suppress their laughter as a look of utter disgust crossed Quinn's face a second before she ran into Ray's bathroom to spit out what was left in her mouth. Soon the sounds of the head cheerleader gargling with Ray's mouthwash could be heard. Ray turned off the camera and refreshed their drinks as they waited for Quinn to return.

"Ok so I was wrong." Quinn stated as she walked out of the bathroom.

"The twins laughed, and once Quinn stopped glaring at them the three house mates spent the rest of the evening just watching movies in Ray's room.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that I'm not sure when I will update again. wow I had some writers block then got hit with a sinus infection that put me on my ass for two weeks. Upside is my muse has come back and is whispering in my ear again for this story.**

* * *

Ray chuckled to herself as she walked down the stairs, as she remembered the look of utter disgust on Quinn's face.

"Are you still laughing at me Ray?"

"I can't help it. The look on your face. I know I shouldn't laugh but it just tickles my funny bone. Look after school I'll get you a charm to keep it from happening again. Noah and I aren't the only ones with this talent."

"Wait, is that how Puck gets girls to sleep with him?" Quinn demanded before storming away.

"What?! No! Quinn, Quinn. QUINN!" Ray shouted before catching up to the enraged blonde. Ray gently grabbed Quinn's arm and turned the cheerleader around to face her. "Noah wouldn't do that. My brother knows that I would rip off his favourite body part." Ray stared into a pair of stormy hazel eyes and waited a moment until she could see the anger begin to ebb from the blondes eyes before continuing. "Believe it or not, he gets girls by being charming. I know he seems like a pig, but he is quite charming when he wants to be. Him coming across as a lecherous pig is just part of his bad ass persona."

Ray watched the inner struggle that Quinn had with herself. The blonde wanted to believe what Ray was saying to her was the truth but knowing that the self proclaimed badass and womanizer had the ability to compel people made it difficult for her to accept Ray's words as the truth.

"You swear that he's not tricking or compelling these girls to sleep with him?" Quinn asked a few minutes later.

"Yes Quinn. I swear that Noah isn't compelling or tricking these girls to sleep with him." Ray answered with outmost sincerity as she stared into the blondes stormy eyes.

Quinn stared back at Ray, searching her eyes for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes before looking away, finding no deceit in Ray's peaceful gaze and expression.

Making their way into the kitchen, the Quarterback and Head Cheerio were greeted with the sound of Beth giggling as Noah was gently tossed the tiny blonde in the air and catching her. Brittany skipped over to her two friends first kissing Quinn then Ray on the cheek.

"Puck made breakfast, it's on the counter. Beth has already eaten and Carole will be here soon to take her to daycare."

"Thanks Duckie."

"Thanks B."

Ray grabbed both their plates and carried them over to the breakfast nook as Quinn poured them both a cup of coffee. Ray smiled softly as she ate, listening to the sound of Beth's giggles as well as Noah's and Brittany's laughter as they played with the little girl. However there was a niggling voice in the back of her mind yelling at her that something bad was going to happen at school.

Shortly after Ray and Quinn finished eating, Carole arrived to take her grand daughter to daycare. While Quinn was saying goodbye to her daughter, Ray snuck out down to the cellar and drained a couple blood bags before coming back up to give the tiny blonde a hug before they all left the house for the day.

Ray decided to drive her truck that she had spent years restoring to its original condition. A '57 Chevy. She had literally just finished its restoration before running off to Ireland. The only changes that Ray made to the truck that were not factory original was to the sound system. Ray had installed an up to date top of the line stereo, with a faux front replica of the factory installed radio and speakers. As soon as Ray started the truck, Sean Paul's Sexy Punky began to play. Turning the volume up, Ray pulled out of the garage and peeled down the driveway with Noah and Quinn right behind her. Brittany had decided to ride with Quinn that morning as they were meeting up with Santana before practice. Apparently the hot headed Latina had called and wanted to speak with the bubbly blonde before Cheerios practice. Noah and Ray raced their way to the school, while the two blondes followed behind at a safer speed laughing at the crazy antics of the siblings.

* * *

When Santana pulled into the parking lot, Quinn was hysterically laughing at Ray and Brittany. Turning the car off and getting out, Santana hears the last verse of Ricky J's 'No Means No'. Looking over she sees that Ray and Brittany were acting out the lyrics and that was why Quinn was laughing so hard. Santana could stop the smile that appeared as she watched the bubbly blonde dance around Rays bumbling advances and tell the Quarterback 'No means no.'

"Hey S."

"Q"

"Sue cancelled practice this morning. I sent out a mass text to the rest of the squad. So you can take as long as you need to talk to Brittany. Just be honest with her San. Stop hurting both you and her. And for the love of god stop scheming. You wont win her back that way." Having said what she needed to, Quinn left her second to think about her parting words.

Santana watched as Brittany laughed and danced between the twins. It had been a long time since she had seen the blonde so carefree. She knew that deep down that she had been the cause of Brittany's unhappiness. After her father had confronted her about her half truths, Santana finally came out to him and her mother. It was after the initial confrontation with her father. Santana had stormed out of the house and had attempted to stay with Brittany, only to find out that the blonde was living with the Puckerman-Berry twins. When she finally returned home after driving around for a bit to try and calm down, her parents were still sitting up waiting for her. When her father had asked her in a soft and gentle voice what had been going on with her, she finally broke down and told him and her mother that she was gay and in love with her best friend. She proceeded to tell them everything. How she had hurt Brittany over and over because she couldn't admit to herself at the time, let alone the bubbly blonde, who she was and the feelings that she had for the other girl. She also apologized to her father for not telling him everything about Ray's 'threats'. Needless to say her parents were disappointed in her actions. She spent the rest of the weekend with her family and trying to figure out how to make things right with Brittany. She had figured out that the only apology that Ray wanted from her, was the one that Santana owed to Brittany.

"Puck, Berry. Hi B."

"Hi San."

"B, can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany turned to look at Ray for minute where they had a non verbal conversation. The bubbly blonde gave a happy squeal at Ray's nod.

"I'll see you at your locker Duckie."

Brittany skipped over to Santana and the two walked over to the bleachers for some privacy.

Brittany skipped over to her locker with a huge smile on her face. Santana had finally accepted herself and the feelings she had for Brittany. She apologized for everything that had done and wanted her back, even if it was only as her best friend. She had promised to not interfere or try and cause trouble with Brittany and Ray's relationship, of course having no idea that the relationship wasn't real. What really made the fey so happy was that Santana was finally respecting her and being honest.

"You're glowing Duckie. I'm assuming that the talk went well."

"Oh Ray you have no idea and I have you to thank for it. If you hadn't stood up to her and threatened her, which I'm still not happy about, I would still be a sad panda."

"I'm sure she would have come around sooner or later Duckie. I"m glad you have your best friend back. C'mon Duckie, I'll walk you to class."

Ray dropped Brittany off at her first class of the day, leaving after a hug and kiss as they had to keep up appearances as a couple, before heading to her first class of the day.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that I'm not sure when I will update again. **

* * *

When lunch came around, Ray decided to fo to the auditorium. She didn't feel like being around anyone during lunch. Today was the anniversary of her mother's passing. Normally she didnt attend school on this day, but football practice was after school today and she needed th physical distraction. Ray picked up a guitar and began to strum for a few minutes before she began to play Tears in Heaven. Half way through the song Noah joined in with her.

"I miss her too sis, everyday. I'm just glad that the bastard is dead and he can't hurt us anymore."

Ray just nodded as memories began to flood her mind. Their mom tucking them in at night when they were eight years old. Their father yelling at their mother for Ray's weakness as she was the spitting image of their mother, where Noah looked like their father.

_The first time their mother had tended to her back after their father had whipped Ray with switch until she bled, Ray had been ten years old. After that first beating, their mother had started slipping the 'sleep aides' into their fathers drinks, that she would get from the neighbouring medicine man. Shelby had stumbled across the Indian village when she had taken Rays clothes to the river to wash them. The day before Ray's father had thrown the small girl into the manure pile, simply because she hadn't mucked out the stalls fast enough for his liking. The night before the man had gone out drinking at the bordello and had come home angry. The other men had been bragging about how strong their sons were, how manly there were becoming. Fueled by shame and embarrassment of his 'first born' son, he drank himself into a rage before stumbling his way home and proceeded to whip Ray bloody. Shelby had cleaned Ray up and bandaged the wounds as best she could. With out fail, Ray had gotten up that morning, did her chores ad was laying fresh hay in the last stall for the horses when her father hollered for her. Ray had left the wheel barrow outside the stable and had gone back into to feed the horses before taking it over to the manure pile. Stepping outside the stable, Ray was met with a backhand to the face before the man started yelling at her for leaving he wheel barrow outside the stables, for taking so long in the stables. He hit Ray a few more times during his ranting before finally throwing the small girl into the manure pile. Noah came up behind their father and struck him the back of the head with a shovel, effectively knocking the man out. Noah left an empty flask in the man's hands before helping his sister up. The twins went up to the house and Ray stripped down to her undergarments outside before changing into the clothes she wore the day before, and they continued on with their day. By the time the abusive drunk woke up, it was dark outside. All chores, including his, had been completed. The twins had gotten the horses fresh shos and gotten supplies from the general store. Shelby cleaned Ray's wounds and re-bandaged them before Ray went to bed. As Shelby was washing Ray's soiled clothing by the river, she was approached by the old Shaman. He had pointed at the blood on the shirt. Shelby explained that it was her child's blood, that the father had beaten his son. The Shaman had shown Shelby what plants could be used to make a salve paste to apply to Ray's wounds. He also showed her which plants could be crushed into oil and roots into powder that would cause drowsiness._

_Years after her and her brother were turned, Ray returned to the river, to where her mother had described meeting the shaman. To her surprise the old Indian was already waiting for her. He told her that the spirits had told him of her and her brother's return. He also told her how the spirits foretold him the story of the twins revenge, and how they would avenge the death of their mother. The spirits had also told of the fathers suffering at Ray's hands before finally being granted mercy at her brother's hands. Ray nodded as those events had happened as described, and reached their conclusion the night before. Ray spoke with the old Shaman for a few hours before presenting him with a few large bags that had dried fruits, meats, nuts as well as blankets and materials to assist with their hunting and foraging. The Shaman tried to refuse Ray's gift, but Ray pleaded with the old Indian, explaining that this was the least she could do for him inadvertently saving her life those years ago when he taught her mother which plants to use and how to use them. The Shaman finally relented and accepted the bags. The warriors that had been 'hidden' in the tree line stepped forward to retrieve them. If Ray hadn't been aware of their heartbeats and been able to smell them, she wouldn't have known that they were there, their body paint artfully done to camouflage them perfectly with their surroundings. Ray said her goodbyes to the old Indian and left the area._

"Ray-Bear, don't be a sad panda." Brittany startled Ray out of her memories as she greeted the quarterback.

"Sorry Duckie."

Brittany smiled sadly at her friend, knowing that today was not a happy day for the twins. She had come to the auditorium after over hearing Finn run his mouth and had plans to confront Ray. Knowing that this would be detrimental to the idiots health, the bubbly cheerleader had come to take Ray out to the bleachers as Santana and Quinn were in Coach Sylvester's office.

"Lets go to the bleachers Ray-Bear. Lets go enjoy the sunshine before class."

Ray smiled softly and nodded her agreeance. Looking over at her brother, Noah nodded and the trio made their way out to the bleachers.

"Ok Duckie, so what's the real reason you got me away from the student body?" Ray asked, lighting one of her herbal smokes.

"I over heard Finn saying he planned to confront you. And knowing him he'll try to do it around Mr. Schue."

Ray shook her head as Puck began to mutter to himself. Pulling out her phone, Ray dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi daddy."

"Are you and your brother ok?"

"We're fine daddy. I called because I need a small favour and no it's not illegal or involve of disposing of anything."

At her daddy's quiet chuckle, Ray smiled softly.

"How can I help pumpkin?"

"How quickly can you call the school board and Figgins to arrange for Noah and to take the exams to get exempt from Spanish and receive the full credits, because I don't know about Noah, but I would rather not suffer though Schuester butchering the language or deal with his un-professionalism when it comes to Finn for the next to years."

Ray had already called her fathers previously and kept them informed of the events that had already happened. Sure she could have easily compelled Figgins to give her the exams, but at least if her fathers were involved, neither the principal or Schuester could prevent it from happening.

"Give me thirty minutes kiddo."

"Thank you daddy. Love you and give dad a hug and kiss for me."

"Will do sweetheart. Love you too. Bye."

"You are the best sis." Noah exclaimed hugging Ray after she had hung up.

"One of us has to be Noah." Ray replied smirking at her brother.

Ray lit another cigarette, as Noah had finished her first one while she had been on the phone, and laid back on the bleachers with her head in her best friends lap, letting the smoke mellow her out.

Brittany ran her fingers through Ray's short hair as she chatted with Puck. The only person he allowed to call him Noah, was Ray and before that, their mother. To everyone else, he was Puck or Puckerman. Brittany knew that he wasn't the arrogant, womanizing jerk he portrayed himself to be within the halls of McKinley. Yes he liked sleeping with women, but Brittany knew that half the girls that claimed to have had sex with him, really hadn't. Puck had gone out on a date with all of them, but at the end of the night he would compel them into thinking that they had done the deed. It helped keep his rep intact.

Looking down at the brunette currently laying in her lap, Brittany giggled as she noticed the heavy lidded, glazed over eyes and dopey smirk on Ray's face. The Quarterback was stoned!

The trio sat in silence, just enjoying the sun until the warning bell rang. Ray continued to wear her dopey smile as the trio walked into Spanish. Mr. Schuester frowned, but before he could say anything regarding Ray's absence and avoidance of him last week, Ray slapped down a doctors note, one that she wrote of course but had her daddy's signature at the bottom, on his desk and took her seat beside Brittany with out a word to the man

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as this is an on going story I'm not sure that I will be able to update as often as I write everything long hand before typing it all out. I just hope that all the followers continue to stick with it as it goes. Much Love,**

**Cris**


	19. Chapter 19

True to her Daddy's word, 30 minutes later, roughly ten minutes into class, the twins were called out of class to Figgins' office.

"No I will not agree to this! This is a joke, there is no way that those two could pass two Spanish exams with out cheating."

"William, I have just gotten off the phone with Super Intendant Harris and it's out of our hands. The only stipulation I had, and the terms were agreed to, was that the exams were not from this school, so there is no possible way for them to cheat. The exams will be randomly selected the day of the exams from three different school boards in three different states. As it is completely anonymous due to them being shipped over night. And as you know William," Figgins continued before Schuester could object. "The other school boards across this great nation have different Spanish curriculums, if anything, the odds are stacked against these two students, and we are setting them up for failure."

Ray and Noah had been having a silent conversation with one another, that only twins seemed to be capable of, as Figgins shot down all of Schuester's objections. Noah was trying to convince Ray to tell the curly haired teacher off in Spanish. Ray was trying to convince her brother to wait until they had aced their exams.

"And when will they be taking the exams?"

"Wednesday. Sue Sylvester has even volunteered to proctor. Something about ensuring that there was no that two of your 'mouth breathers' would be slipped the answers by anyone from the Glee Club. This is not up for discussion. It has already been decided and will happen as stated, on Wednesday."

Mr. Schuester got up with out a word and stormed out of Figgins' office. Ray and Noah smirked at one another as they watched him leave.

"Thank you Principal Figgins. To be honest if I had remembered before transferring back to McKinley, Noah and I would have requested to take the equivalency exams before the year started. Noah and I have been fluent in Spanish since we were ten years old, and to be perfectly honest, Mr. Schuester butchers such a beautiful language."

Principal Figgins looked at Ray for a few minutes. He was pretty sure that the girl was stoned, but no aroma of cannabis wafted from the Quarterback, and she didn't have the glassy manic stare induced from chemicals. Puck was hiding his smirk as Ray gave Figgins a small smile during his inspection. Finally he cleared his throat.

"You two are to report to coach Sylvester's office."

Once they were a few feet away from Figgins' office, Ray broke out into a fit of laughter as Puck let loose the laughter he had been containing.

"He totally knew you were stoned sis."

Ray snorted before responding. "Oh I know. He looked completely stunned when I voiced my opinion of Schuester's teachings."

"I think he is still trying to get used to Ray as opposed to that pretentious suck up 'Rachel' from freshman year."

"Yes well 'Rachel' was your fault and that stupid bet. Which I'm pretty sure you cheated at." Ray grumbled.

Puck smirked at his sister. Of course he cheated. He had been tired of losing to his sister. However had he known the backlash Ray would go through, he wouldn't have cheated. Hindsight was always a bitch.

Arriving at coach Sylvester's office the twins greeted Becky before continuing into Sues actual office.

"Ah yes PuckerBerry twins. Have a seat." Sue waited until the two had sat down before continuing. "I'm sure by now that you have been informed that I volunteered to proctor your exams this Wednesday and I bet you are wondering how \I knew about this, as you have just found out yourselves."

"Not really Coach. I just assumed Duckie told you that I had called my daddy. Well that and the fact that you have bugged Figgins' office." Ray replied.

Sue smirked at the girl. She did indeed have Figgins office bugged. She could tell that the vampire was stoned, and had even laughed at the girl's comment about Will butchering the language.

"All right you two heathens, get out of my office and try to stay our of trouble."

Ray softly laughed as she and Puck left Sue's office. The siblings decided to go to the weight room instead of study hall. As the twins left her office, Sue called coach Beiste and suggested that maybe the team should just work stamina and weights for practice. Sue had noticed the date in the twins file and felt it was too risky for full contact given the two vampires volatile tempers. After Sue explained that it was the anniversary of their mothers murder, Beiste agreed to run passing plays and cardio for the team practice. And that she would limit the contact as much as possible.

Once off the phone, Beiste looked out the back window of her office into the weight room and saw the twins already working out. Ray was currently decimating the heavy bag as her brother held on to it to add more resistance. Tn minutes later Brittany came running into the weight room. Beiste watched as the bubbly blonde had a frantic conversation before the twins took off running from the room. Shannon, sensing trouble, got up to follow them.

Ray and Puck didn't have far to run. As soon as they burst through the door of the weight room they could hear the yelling match between Finn and Quinn. Finn was waiving around paperwork as he yelled at the HBIC. Seems Russell tried to file paperwork against Quinn earlier this morning and Ray's lawyer struck first, thanks to the compelled office clerk at the courthouse.

"You are not taking my daughter from me Quinn! I have every right to see her. I'M HER FATHER. I don't care what this fucking paper work says. Your farther agrees with me that she shouldn't be living with that freak. God only knows what she is learning while living in that house."

"Are you kidding me Finn?! You went to my father? You went to the man who kicked me out because you couldn't figure out how to put a condom on properly and knocked me up. The only reason that waste of skin is helping you, is because he despises Ray's fathers and his own narrow minded hypocritical views regarding Ray. Ray has been a better parent to Beth these past few days than you have been these past 18 months as a father. Ray is twice the man you could ever dream of being and she is a girl!"

Finn raised his hand and was about to slap Quinn when Ray grabbed his wrist, squeezing until she heard a pop.

"Now I know you weren't about to hit the mother of our child Finn, especially not in front of all these witnesses who happen to be recording the two of you." Ray growled out as she let go of the taller teen and spun him around to face her as Brittany and Santana guided Quinn closer to where Puck was standing. Finn was shaking out the tingling sensation in his hand as he glared at Ray. Ray had applied enough pressure when she squeezed moments earlier to pop the joins in his wrist causing his hand to instantly become numb and feel like it had fallen asleep.

"Fuck off Ray! This is between me and Quinn." Finn snarled.

"Yeah I can't do that Finney boy. You see, when I see a poor excuse of a father threatening to strike the mother of his child simply because he doesn't like what she has to say, I have a problem with that. You know what else I have a problem with, a guy who attempts to physically harm a woman, especially one who is half his size and as I just mentioned, the Mother of His Daughter. Now here is what you are going to do. You are going to walk away down that hallway right now, and if you ever pull a stunt like this again..., I'll have your stupid ass arrested and you will never see Beth again."

Finn glared at Ray. He knew he had to walk away from the situation, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Why should I listen to You Ray? Huh? You're nothing but a freak, and that's all you ever will be."

Ray started laughing at the taller teen. Once she had stopped laughing Ray got into his personal space and give Finn a condescending smile.

"Well this 'freak' happens to be the Quarterback and Captain of the football team. This 'freak' happens to be best friends with 1/3 of the unholy trinity, friends with a second member, oh and I happen to be living with them both. But I'm just a freak right? Hmmmm... I think I know why you're so obsessed with my being a 'freak'. I know you've seen my dick in the locker room, you've seen how big I am, you jealous you don't measure up? Scratch that, I know you don't measure up. In fact I'm surprised you were even able to impregnate Quinn let alone satisfy her. You know between your lack of equipment and early arrival issues."

Ray smirked at the giggles and laughter she heard in the hallway and watched as Finn's face turned almost purple in his embarrassment and anger.

"Walk away Finn. Go run to Russell to lick your wounds and tell him that the 'freak' beat you again. However hear me on this; You ever come near Quinn again with anything other then a pleasant attitude and good intentions, I will slap you with a restraining order so fucking fast your head will spin and you can kiss your daughter good bye."

Coach Beiste had been watching the interaction from the doorway of the weight room and decided to make her presence known.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Coach. Finn was just leaving." Ray replied as she stared at Finn, daring him to say otherwise. After a minute Finn snarled and stormed down away, kicking a locker as he stomped away. Once Finn was out of sight Ray spun around and looked Quinn over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Quinn replied softly.

Ray noticed Quinn rubbing her arm where Finn had grabbed her before Noah had got there.

"Did he do that to you?" Ray asked with deceptive calm as she stared at the bruise that was forming.

"Ray.."

"Did. He. Do. That?" Ray growled out.

"Yes he did Ray-Bear." Brittany answered quietly.

"Ray growled and had to close her eyes to calm her inner beast that was rattling at it's cage in an effort to be set free, demanding vengeance for Finn daring to put his hands on their soulmate, marking her, hurting her.

"He will be dealt with." Ray said with a deadly calm tone that made Noah pale. "When you get home, come see me, we'll get those bruises taken care of."

Brittany was genuinely scared of Ray in that moment. She had never seen her friend like this before. Ray worked hard at being 'human' and I was as if 'Ray' wasnt in control, that the 'vampire' was in control at the moment and that would be very dangerous. It would be as if Ray's humanity had been turned off. Brittany let out a small whimper of fear at that thought and curled into Santana who was still standing beside her. Quinn heard the normally bubbly blonde's whimper and looked up at Ray and was shocked at what she saw on the quarterback's face. Without thinking Quinn reached up and cupped Ray's face.

"Look at me Ray." Quinn demanded softly.

"Ray looked down at Quinn unblinkingly, and the head cheerleader had to suppress the ripple of fear that she felt as she stared into the quarterback's eyes. Ray's beast was peeking out making her normally brown eyes, were pitch black with rage.

"Come back to us Ray," Quinn demanded softly. "Come back to me. You're scaring Duckie, and you're starting to scare me."

At the words that she was scaring her mate, Ray closed her eyes again and counted to ten before letting out a deep breath. Opening her eyes once again, Quinn could see that they wre once again the soft warm brown that she was coming to adore. Ray reached up to cup one of Quinn's hands on her cheek and whispered out an apology. Quinn smiled softly before dropping her hands from Ray's face.

"Duckie? I'm so sorry Duckie. I didn't mean to scare you."

Brittany turned around and saw that the vampire was genuinely upset that she had scared her best friend. Brittany could hear the thunder rumbling and smell the wet earth from the rain storm that was happening due to Ray's emotions. Brittany launched herself into the Quarterback's arms, crushing the vampire in a bear hug.

"You can't kill him Ray." Brittany whispered in the vampire's ear.

"I wasn't going to Duckie," Ray began before the fey interrupted her.

"You can't maim him either."

"Dammit Duckie, you take away all my fun. Fine I'll just have to prank him and compel him and no I'm not telling you what my plan is."

Ray got a far off look as the fey pouted at her. Seconds later a loud was heard followed by the smell of ozone and the school vibrating. A minute later a second crack was heard and the lights went out in the school.

"Ray what did you just do?" Brittany whispered.

"You'll see. Lets take a walk to the front doors, shall we?"

Ray and Britt made their way to the front doors, with Puck, Quinn and Santana following close behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I apologize for my absence. Real life got in the way and then my muse left, came back and rl happened again. Note to the guest reviewer who stated that this story was not about soulmates or rather that Ray and Quinn are not soulmates, with all due respect this is my story not yours. You of course are entitled to your opinion but perhaps next time send a pm and ask questions before posting a review showing that you no nothing about my story.**

**As always i own nothing but the plot. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

Once the group was outside, Puck began to laugh softly while Santana cackled with unconstrained glee as both Quinn and Brittany gasped softly. Finn"s truck was completely crushed by a fallen tree limp. What caused the laughter from Santana and Puck was that when the limb crushed the truck it caused an explosion of glitter to explode out of the truck. Ray had rigged the air bags as well had managed to fill the tires with rainbow glitter and paint. The quarterback let a small smirk grace her lips knowing that her twin was going to want to know how she managed to rig the tires with that delicate balance of pressure. The area around Finn's now destroyed truck looked like a pride parade had happened, the downside was the cars next to the tall teen's vehicle were now covered in glitter. The upside was that the paint would wash off...eventually. Looking over Ray could see that with the second lightening strike she had caused in her anger at Finn, took out the schools transformer, the first lightening strike obviously hitting the tree limb that crushed Finn's truck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was heard from across the parking lot as Finn neared his destroyed truck..

Ray full on smirked as Finn looked close to tears over the state of his vehicle. Ray avoided Brittany's gaze as she knew that the fey wouldn't approve of the destruction of Finn's truck. To be fair the engine could be salvaged and placed into another truck, Ray had already donated a full sized truck body to Burt's garage before school started as she had no use for it after stripping it down to the frame. Shrugging to herself she knew it would still take a few weeks before it could be up and running and only felt bad in regards to Kurt being stuck playing chauffer until the new truck was up and running. Finally all the teachers and students gathered in the parking lot as per the safety drills and procedures. After all students were accounted for, school buses began to pull in to take students home. As the small group of friends were mulling over what to do for the remainder of the day, Santana took a deep breath before turning to Ray.

"Berry, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ray turned to Brittany and at the fey's small nod, Ray turned back to face Santana.

"Yeah sure Lopez. I'm guessing you don't want an audience for this conversation, so lets take a walk."

The unlikely duo walked away from the parking lot in silence towards the football field. Once there Ray turned to the temperamental Latina.

"So what's up Lopez?" Ray asked in a bored tone.

"I um...shit. Look I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch. I also wanted to thank you for giving Quinn and her daughter a safe place and for helping realize as well as accepting who I am. If you hadn't spoken to my father, I wouldn't have been forced to be honest with my family and with myself." Santana paused for a moment and looked up at Ray, who had a blank expression on her face, before continuing. "Look I don't expect instant forgiveness and I normally don't do apologies, but after speaking with Britt, I realized that I owed you one at the very least. I'm a bitch, I don't apologize for that and I cant say I'll stop being one, but I will try to reign it in. I don't wan to lose Britt ever again. This last week has been hell, and I will do whatever it is that I have to in order to make it right."

Ray weighed the shorter girls words, tasting the truth in what was said bfore replying.

"You hurt her again by denying her, by denying what you are and what you feel for her, I will come after you Santana. I will make what's been happening and any future incidents that will happen to Finn, seem like a walk in the park. I'm not saying you have to be out and proud to the entire town or school, which just as an fyi, pretty much everyone knows that you ae a lesbian but either they don't care are too afraid to be asshats about it, Just don't ever hurt her again the way you have been." Santana nodded her understanding and Ray smiled softly before once again continuing. "Good. Now why don't you follow us back to the house so you can spend time with your girl. All will be explained at the house." Ray walked away from a confused Santana without waiting for a reply.

Santana watched as the Quarterback walked back over to the blonde dancer and smiled as her best friend gave a happy squeal at whatever Ray said to her and skipped her way over to Santana.

"I'm so happy and proud of you San. Ray just told me that you apologized and that you can come back to the house with us. I'll ride with you. Ray and Quinn are going to pick up Beth at daycare after they drop Quinn's car off at the house. Something about the engine or plugs, I don't remember, just that Quinn isn't taking it to Burt's because Finn works there."

Santana smiled softly at the rambling dancer. "Ok Britt-Britt. Lets go."

Santana followed the twins and Quinn back to the house. She sat in the driveway completely stunned by the sheer size of the house as Brittany giggled beside her. Brittany watched as Quinn removed Beth's car seat from her car and situate it in one of Ray's less flashier cars. Britt thought it may have been a Volkswagon. The Quarterback and the head cheerleader soon got in the car and drove away.

"C'mon San, there's a storm coming. Pull into the third garage door. Ray and Puck keep it empty for whenever guests come over." Santana nodded and followed the bubbly blonde's directions. Once out of the car Brit grabbed Santana's hand and led her into the house.

As Brittany showed Santana the house, Ray and Quinn pulled up to the daycare that Beth was at. Ray was still warring with her emotions so she took a moment to breathe and keep the thunderstorm at bay for a little while longer before getting out of the car. Ray followed behind Quinn and smiled as the littlest Fabray ran over to her mom. As Quinn filled in the facilitator of the most recent events, kids from the highschool came to pick younger siblings, cousins as well as nieces and nephews. Soon the trio made their way out to the car. Ray had given Quinn the keys, so the cheerleader could drive back to the house, leaving Ray to be able to concentrate on the storm. It was gong to hit the town as it was too late for Ray to send it off. Now she was focusing on making sure it didn't develop into a supercell storm. Ray was so distracted on her task that she failed to notice Quinn's panicked expression from inside the car when she was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, Ray was met with a fist that snapped her head to the side. Growling lowly, Ray looks up to see Finn smirking at her. Giving the taller teen a vicious smile, Ray shrugs out of her letterman jacket and tossed it behind her, through the open car window.

"A sucker punch? Really? Fucking Pussy. Alright Hudson, lets dance you fucking coward."

Quinn watched in fearful awe as Ray traded blows with Finn and it looked like she was easily winning the fight. Finally having enough, Ray hit Finn hard enough to plant him on his ass. Assuming the fight was over, Ray made the mistake of turning her back on the taller teen. What she hadn't expected was for the former Quarterback to pull a switchblade on her. At the sound of the blade popping out, Ray began turning around and felt the blade slice a scorching path across her ribcage. Snarling Ray snapped her foot out, connecting Finn's causing the knife to fly out of his hand and break the already damaged cast. Ray quickly followed up with a spin kick to the moron's head, this time making sure to use enough force to knock him out. Ray palmed the blade and walked back to the car. Digging her cell out of her jacket she sent a text to both her brother and Kurt telling them about the fight. The message to Kurt was so that he could pick up his idiot stepbrother and the one to Puck was for him to help Kurt getting Finn's dumbass into the car. Without waiting for them to show up or reply, Ray got into the car with a wince and closed her eyes as it began to rain.

"I know you have questions, but please Quinn, lets just go home. I'll answer them later. Noah can patch me up once we get there."

Nodding Quinn started the car and drove them back to the house. Getting out of the car Ray walked out of the garage. Seeing Puck pull up the driveway in his truck, Ray let go of her control and the skies opened up in a torrential down pour complete with thunder and lightening. Ray used the cover of the rain to blur into the forest. Puck watched his sister run off knowing exactly where she was gong.

"Puck where did Ray go? She was here and she, she just vanished and she's bleeding."

"What! What do you mean she's bleeding Quinn? What the fuck happened?"

"Finn pulled a knife during the fight. The knife is in her jacket in the front seat."

Puck reached into the car and grabbed the knife. He could smell the vervain on the blade and cursed.

"Okay, I'll go get her. I'll need you to go into our dad's study and grab the first aid kit and bring into Ray's room. I'll be back in 10 minutes with her." With out waiting for a response, Puck rain out into the rain disappearing from view.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Yay an update. it took a bi and some rewrites before I was happy with it, well to be honest I'm not a 100% happy with it but it is definitely a 1000x better than what i had originally scribbled down.**

**As always i own nothing but the plot. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

Thunder and lightening crashed all around, but Ray still had enough control to keep it from striking the ground as she sat on the floor of the old family cellar that she and Puck and converted into a covered but still open crypt, talking to her mom.

"Oh mom, you would adore Quinn's daughter, She looks exactly like her. Cute as a fucking button. Beth is so smart mom, so fucking smart. Again just like her mother. Good thing too as the father is a dim-witted fool. The fucker is so threatened by me. He picked a fight with me twice now. Broke his hand the first time, so this time he pulled a knife. A fucking knife! He managed to slice me once with it before I knocked him out. It felt so good to beat the crap out of him. It was like I was beating the crap out of father." Ray began to break down. "I'm so sorry we left you with him mom. So fucking sorry." Ray continued to cry before finally passing out from the wound.

Five minutes later that's exactly how Puck found her. Hissing at the scent of his sister's blood, Puck crouched down and gingerly lifted ray up and blurred at vampire speed back to the house, and up into Ray's room. Laying Ray down on her bed, Puck quickly removed her boots and ripped the rest of her shirt off of her, leaving her in her jeans and bra. He barely held in a snarl once he saw the gash across her rib cage.

"Oh My God." Quinn gasped once she saw the extent of Ray's injury.

Puck grabbed the first aid kit from Quinn and quickly opened it, grabbing the items he needed.

"Ok Quinn, you are going to see some things that will startle you as well as confuse and or possible scare you. I need you, Ray needs you to not be freaked out ok? At Quinn's nod Puck continued. "Ok im going to have to hold her down, so what I need you to do is take the first bottle and mix it with the second bottle." Puck watched as Quinn quickly followed his directions before continuing. "Now I need you to shake the mixture before I have you pour the solution into her gash. It's going to flush the area, and its's going to cause Ray extreme pain, but it needs to be done. You ready?" At Quinn's nod, Puck hooked his arm under Ray's chin and grabbed her arm locking it within his hold. "Now Quinn." Quinn steadied herself and began to or the mixture into the wound. At the first contact, Ray let out a deafening roar and snarled. Quinn jumped but saw that Puck had his sister held tight and continued pouring the solution until Puck told her to stop. Steady growls could be heard coming from Ray the entire time. Once Puck could only smell his sister's blood he told Quinn to stop, just as she had poured the last of the bottle. Ray's growling had stopped and now she was muttering curses. Puck had loosened his grip on his sister once she had started cursing.

"Alright sis, I need to stitch you closed. There were faint traces of deadman's blood mixed with vervain on the blade. You wont heal as fast as you normally would."

"Fucking Hudson." Ray growled out, but relaxed so her brother could do his job.

Three dissolvable and twelve stitches with a whole lot of cursing later, Puck gently cleaned the area and slapped a waterproof bandage on before telling Ray to go shower. He and Quinn quickly cleaned up the garbage and as she was taking the first aid kit back, he stripped the bed of its sheets before remaking it with black silk sheets. Accessing the hidden compartment in Ray's bar, Puck grabbed two bottles of blood quickly heating both to body temperature and leaves them in the changing area of Ray's shower. Pouring himself a drink, Puck sits down on Ray's couch and closed his eyes for a minute. He could hear the girls quietly talking about Beth not being able to calm down. Ray came out of the shower dressed in her silk sleep pants and a sports bra. Going over to the built in panel, Ray accessed the menu to lock down the house.

"I can keep the worst of the storm away from rest of the town but not here. Duckie has already done a protection spell for the house. I just locked down the rest of the house keeping it water tight and enabling the underground phone lines. It's going to get bad Noah. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ray. You're keeping the town safe as well as everyone here safe."

Before anything else could be said, the twins heard the Unholy Trinity coming up the stairs, along with a very upset and frightened Beth. As soon as Beth reached the top of the stairs she looked around for Ray. Once the tiny tot spotted the vampire, the tiny blonde ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to Ray. Bending down Ray picked the little girl up and once she had the tiny tot against her chest, Ray began to purr for the littlest Fabray.

"Santana you should call your parents and let them know where you are and that you are safe. Use the house phone. It's grounded as well as insulated so you will be ok to be on the phone while all this lightening is happening."

Ray sat down on the couch cradling Beth against her and cued up the Disney movie that was still in the DVD player and let it play. Halfway though the movie Puck got up to make everyone dinner. Brittany and Santana were curled up on the other couch lost in their own world. Quinn was still in shock over what had happened less then an hour ago. Glancing over at the head cheerleader, Ray can see that the girl is in shock. Getting up very carefully so she doesn't wake up Beth, Ray gently puts Beth down in her playpen and covers her with a blanket. Both Ray and Quinn had decided to move the playpen into Ray's room after Ray had bought a proper crib that could be converted into a toddler bed. When everyone was home, Beth was glued to Ray's side so it had made sense to move the playpen into Ray's room. In the short amount of time that Quinn and her daughter had been living with her and Noah, Beth had become very attached to Ray. After she had covered the tiny tot with her blanket, Ray made sure to tuck the teddy bear in beside her. Ray had bought two of them and 'dressed' them in her old t-shirts effectively covering the bears in a combination of her and Quinn"s scent as she had had Quinn lightly spray her perfume on them. Ray had come up with the idea after the tiny tot had a few night terrors and the only way the two could get her back to sleep if she was surrounded by both the smell of her mother and Ray. Ray watched as Beth snuggled into the bear with a small smile before standing back up and quickly going to her bar and pouring a drink for Quinn. Sitting back down beside the HBIC, Ray handed her the drink.

"Here. It will help with the shock. I know you have questions and I promise I will answer them after dinner. All I ask is that you remember one thing; I would never hurt you or Beth. I would die before ever letting any harm come to the two of you. Can you do that for me Quinn? Can you keep that in the back of your mind during our discussion later?" Ray asked in a gentle but hushed tone.

After a few moments had passed Quinn nodded her head. Ray let out the breath she had been holding before turning her attention to Brittany.

"Duckie, did you bring those items I asked you to?"

Brittany looked up at Ray's voice and nodded. She tossed Ray a small black cloth bag. Quinn looked over at Ray as the quarterback opened the bag.

"Remember this morning how I said I would have something to protect you and Beth?" At Quinn's nod Ray continued. "These are those items. They are identical to the crosses that you both already wear. Once you put them on they will be unbreakable. The one for Beth is designed to stretch as she grows with out restricting her in anyway until it needs to be replaced in a couple of years."

Before Quinn could reply the intercom buzzed.

"Ray, there are two police officers that have braved the weather to come talk to you and Quinn about the fight. They should be here any minute."

"Thank you Noah. We will be down in a few. Please make some coffee."

"Already done sis. Dinner is just about done. I'll put both yours and Quinn's plates in the oven to keep them warm."

Ray thanked her brother and carefully put on a button up shirt, leaving it loose knowing that the police would want to take pictures, documenting the injuries sustained during her fight with Finn. While Ray was putting her shirt on, Quinn was using Ray's mouth wash to remove any traces of alcohol on her breath even though she had only had a few sips of the whiskey that Ray had poured. Ray downed the rest of the glass, popped a mint and then carefully picked Beth up who had woken when the intercom went off.

"Hey cutie patootie, lets go play with some of your toys downstairs."

Beth clapped her hands happily and began to babble as Ray carried her down the stairs. Quinn watched with a small smile on her face as her daughter radiated happiness while Ray interacted with her. As frightened as she was earlier of what had happened earlier, Quinn believed Ray when the Quarterback told her that she would never hurt Quinn or her daughter. Quinn could see that Ray already loved and adored Beth, treating her as if the tiny tot was her own child. In the short time that mother and daughter been living with the twins, Ray had bonded with Beth in a way that Finn never had in the entire 18 months that Beth had been alive and living with her father. Not noticing where she was, Quinn looked around confused for a moment before realizing that she had followed Ray into the living room on autopilot while lost in her thoughts. Ray was sitting on the floor with Beth, as the little girl played with her toys while they waited for the police to arrive.

* * *

**This most chapter is mostly filler but it does give Quinn a peak as to what the twins are. As for Finn, i have some plans for him...(insert evil giggle and smirk) but they wont be revealed for oh possibly 2 chapters.**

**As always reviews are welcome unless you are going to criticize for the sake of trashing and well you know what you can do with that and preferable dont lube yourself as you shove it sideways. Till next time my lovely readers,**

**IrishCris**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: so I apologize for my absence but unfortunately RL came crashing down around me in a huge way. My father was ill seemed to get better but had a turn for the worse. He is in a better place now. Unfortunately it left me with no desire to write and created a huge case of writers block. Im slowly coming back from it and well...here y'all go. thanks for sticking with it and me.**

"Ray?"

"Hmmm?" Ray looked up at her brothers voice and saw a male and female officer from Lima PD standing behind him. Ray smiled softly as Beth grabbed Ray's hands and clapped them together.

"Good afternoon officers. Would either of you care for some coffee?" Ray greeted politely. Seeing the slight hesitance on their faces Ray quickly added, "It wont be any trouble. My brother has already made a pot and was going to bring me a cup before you had arrived."

"Now normally we would ask you to come down to the station to answer our questions, but given the given the weather out this way, we thought it was best to come to you." The female officer began once all the occupants of the room had settled.

"What's this about anyway?" Quinn asked. She had been in a daze from earlier that she had missed hearing Puck on the intercom.

"It's about the fight between Finn and I. I'm assuming that the idiot boy decided to press charges

once he got home." Ray answered Quinn's question while watching the officers.

"Are you kidding me?! My idiot ex-boyfriend jumps you outside my daughter's daycare, with her in the car mind you, gets his ass handed to him in the fight so he pulls a knife on you and he has the nerve to try and have you charged because you defended yourself?!" Quinn turns her furious gaze on the two officers, "Is Ray right? Is that why you are here?" Quinn demanded.

Ray inwardly smirked at her mates outrage. Whether Quinn realized it or not, the HBIC was feeling the pull of the bond and had displayed as much with her immediate defense of Ray and with the level of animosity towards Finn that could be heard in her voice.

"Miss Puckerman-Berry is correct. Mr. Hudson is wanting to press charges. He claims that she started the fight. To be honest we aren't here to arrest anyone. We have questions that we have to ask in order to get to the bottom of what seems to be a serious accusation." The male officer replied. He had been watching Ray and had noticed how she would wince when she would lean forward to pick up or coffee cup and again when she would set it down on the coffee table. There was also a nasty bruise on her right jawline along with some slight swelling around her left eye indicating the telltale sign of a black eye beginning to start. Hudson didn't look any better, in fact his face looked like he had gone 12 rounds in a boxing ring.

After gaining consent from both teens to video tape as well as voice record the interviews, the two officers asked their questions. Both Ray and Quinn answered their questions. Quinn, at Ray's insistence showed the officers her bruises from where Finn had grabbed her earlier at school. Pictures were taken of those bruises as well as all of Rays injuries from the fight were documented as well. When the officers got to the slash wound on Rays side, the officers asked who had cleaned her up and stitched the wound. It was explained to the officers that at the insistence of their fathers, both Her and Noah were first aid trained, survival trained as well as were field medics but due to their age the twins couldn't legally volunteer their services. Noah had retrieved the knife that Finn had used and turned it over to the two officers. All in all it took just over an hr to answer all the questions and have their injuries documented. Once the two officers had left, Ray slumped against the couch. Her mind began to work out the best way to explain everything to Quinn, while Ray's mind was going a million miles an hour Quinn was lost in her own thoughts.

The head cheerleader was beyond angry at her ex boyfriend, she was beyond livid, she was pretty sure they hadn't yet come up with a word that described her level of anger. She couldn't believe the nerve of that idiot, trying to get Ray arrested for a fight he started. The more she thought about Finn, the way he always treated Ray, the angrier Quinn got. Just recently Quinn had come to realize that she had always felt drawn to Ray, but due to her father and his oppressive ways, she denied her feelings and did what she had to do in order to please him and make him proud of her. While Ray had been gone, Quinn had felt a dull ache, pain in her chest, but with the sress of her pregnancy and Beth being born, and the tots first year, Quinn was able to ignore the ache and light pull that was underneath the ache and pain in her heart. Once Ray came back to McKinnley, the pull came back and Quinn could no longer deny what she had felt while Ray was gone. Since she had moved in with the twins, the pull had intensified. The head cheerleader had been examining her growing feelings for the quarterback with out even realizing that is what she had been doing. Ray had wormed her way, with out even trying, into Quinns heart permanently through Beth. The tiny tot loved Ray and seemed to trust the quarterback completely. Beth would actively seek Ray out when she wasn't feeling well, wanted comfort or simply just wanted cuddles before falling asleep. Quinn had only seen her daughter exhibit this behaviour with herself or Carol. Beth outright refused going to Finn when she was upset and wanted nothing to do with him it was like she shunned him. Whenever he would hold her as a baby she would constantly fuss or cry until she was removed from his arms. Yet with Ray, Beth couldn't get enough of the laid back jock, always wanting to be around her. Quinn was broken out of her thoughts at the sound of Rays voice and soft laughter.

"Really Duckie? You're playing this song?"

Pausing for moment to listen to what was playing, Quinn began to laugh as soon as she recognized the song. It was Katy Perry's Peacock. The bubbly blonde laughed in response to Rays question and began to dance around. Quinn watched Ray gently danced with Beth, whom had stuck like glue to Ray while the two from Lima P.D had been at the house. Quinn smiled at her daughters laughter as the quarterback twirled her around. As the next song began to play, Ray stiffened slightly and shot Brittany a sharp look. If Quinn hadn't been watching Ray, she would have missed it. Quinn was puzzled by Rays reaction to the song until she began to recall the lyrics to the song Teeth by lady Gaga and that it had recently been used in a Hillywood Parody for Vampire Diaries, and went completely still. She thought back to earlier to how inhuman Ray had sounded as the wound was being cleaned out, how Puck had to restrain her and struggled to do so, how Ray had quite literally disappeared in the rain. Quinn then thought back to all the times that Ray had moved insanely fast to prevent Beth from falling or hurting herself in other ways around the house. How Ray had smashed the panel outside for the pool after she had jumped from her room into the pool to save Beth. Plus there were all the crazy rambling from her father when he was drunk. She had always just thought that they just that, the ramblings of a drunk. Quinns eyes widened as it all clicked together and she looked back over to Ray who had been watching her the entire time. Ray nodded minutely as she realized had figured out what she was. However before anything could be said between the two, a popular Spanish Dance song began playing and Brittany pulled Ray up to dance with her. Quinn watched as Ray and Brittany carefully danced with Beth, causing the tiny tot to giggle and clap in happiness. As the small trio were dancing around, Santana and Puck came back into the room.

"Hold up. You two," Santana proceeded to point between the twins, "know this song?"

Ray smirked before answering. "Yes. Noah and sing it as well as do the dance steps as the song indicates."

"Prove it."

Ray handed Beth over to Quinn as Puck queued up the song once again. Santana was speechless as Puck and Ray sang the song perfectly while dancing as the song states. Once the song was over Ray sat down with a wince and finally began to eat her dinner.

"Hey sis, you know we should perform this in Glee tomorrow." Puck stated with a smirk.

"I like it. Maybe you ladies would be interested in being our dancers?" Ray asked in between bites. Ray smiled as Brittany jumped up and down clapping.

"I don't know..." Quinn trailed off.

"Its fine Quinn. Brittany knows the dance as I'm sure Santana does as well. I'm sure the four of us can improvise if needed. Besides this will just be Noah and I's way of," Ray stops for a moment and motions for Quinn to cover Beth's ears. Once Quinn does so, she continues, "saying 'Fuck you' to Schue. I cant wait to see his face and before you ask you will just have to wait and to find out, but I can say is that the man will be in an absolute pissy after Wednesday."


End file.
